Tangle
by antichthon
Summary: Varmit- fenomena biologi yang meneror umat manusia. Mihael Keehl hidup demi membalaskan dendamnya dan bertekad memusnahkan Varmit sepenuhnya- namun jatuh cinta adalah hal di luar rencana. MelloNear MattNear AU- First fic in Death Note.
1. Tangle 1

.

.

.

**Death Note** (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

_Tangle _(c) MooMoo

.

.

.

**0**

Anak itu bisa mengatakan kalau keluarganya sempurna.

Dan dia tak ragu meneriakkannya pada dunia. Orang tuanya, dirinya, dan adik kecilnya dalam perut menggembung sang ibu- _sempurna _seperti empat sisi tajam dalam suatu kubus. Si anak lelaki sudah bersikeras kalau adiknya lahir, dialah si pemegang kehormatan untuk memberi nama terbaik bagi adik perempuannya yang paling cantik. Mendengar hal itu sang ayah hanya tertawa, menepuk lembut kepala si bocah dengan perasaan bangga, dan berkata,

—_Kita lihat nanti, sayang._

Si anak lelaki menggerutu, namun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lanjut. Pada akhirnya dialah yang akan memberi nama. Dia selalu mendapatkan apapun, bukan?

Mereka bahagia. Ayah yang gagah dan perhatian—ibu yang lembut dan pengertian—anak lelaki yang teramat pintar, dan seorang bayi akan melengkapi ganjil menjadi genap.

Mereka lalui hidup dalam sibuknya metropolitan, tangan bertautan dan pundak bersentuhan.

Tapi suatu hari di tengah perjalanan menuju stasiun untuk menjemput sang ayah sepulang kerja, ketika senja mewarnai dunia dengan kilauan emas permata, perut ibunya meledak dari dalam. Wanita berambut ikal itu sempat berteriak nyaring sebelum bola matanya memutar dan badannya nyaris terjengkal ke belakang, tubuhnya sudah menjadi lubang menganga dengan daging terburai. Darah membanjir dan organ tercabik. Jalanan yang berwarna kelabu membosankan terpercik oleh kontrasnya merah pekat. Orang-orang mendengar teriakan, menoleh, dan ikut berteriak.

Si ibu mati berdiri di depan anaknya sendiri, kedua tangan mereka masih bergandengan tanpa sempat terlepas.

Kaki hitam berbulu keluar dari perut sang ibu. Dari liang rahimnyalah mahluk itu keluar, meneteskan merah karena bermandikan darah. Delapan kakinya menyeruak, matanya sebesar kelereng dan bergerak-gerak mengawasi keadaan. Ke atas, _ke bawah_, lalu berputar ke arah si anak.

Delapan mata kekuningan bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru.

.

.

Si anak selalu membayangkan adiknya sebagai bayi manis dengan mata kebiruan, seperti dirinya.

Namun adik perempuannya adalah seekor laba-laba raksasa- seekor_ setan_ yang menyamar jadi bayi dalam kandungan.

.

.

Ataukah adiknya_ telah_ disantap sang monster dari dalam?

.

.

.

t **a **n g l **e**

th**e **h**a**rd**e**r y**ou** g**e**t, th**e** b**e**tt**e**r y**ou** t**a**st**e**d

.

.

.

**1**

("Ibu! Apakah malam ini kita akan makan di luar?"

.

.

"Asyik-! Nanti aku boleh tambah chocolate cake, kan? Ibu?

.

.

_—I__bu...?")_

.

.

**2**

**(New York, U.S.A)**

Ketika sepasang mata itu membuka, dunia menyambutnya dengan sejumput rambut merah dan_ goggle _oranye dan sebuah wajah dalam jarak super _close-up_.

"Halo, tampan," si pemilik wajah tersenyum mengejek, rokok terselip di mulut. "Baru saja mau kuberi ciuman selamat pagi."

Hanya butuh satu tendangan bagi Mihael Keehl untuk mengirim temannya itu terpental ke sudut. Dia meraih pistol dari balik bantal, mendesis seperti ular marah.

Matt terpojok. Di depan ada pistol, di belakang ada tembok. Dia melempar tangan ke udara tanda menyerah.

"Hei, hei- _Wait_, Mello! Aku cuma bercanda!" sahutnya ngeri melihat moncong pistol diarahkan ke kepalanya. Matt— si pria berambut merah yang telah menjadi rekan Mello selama bertahun-tahun, yang telah mengenal Mello selama bertahun-tahun, yang telah bersamanya selama _bertahun-tahun_, sudah banyak makan pengalaman dengan pistol si pemarah, terutama pengalaman pahit dimana dia menjadi korban. "Aku cuma bercanda, oke? Soalnya kamu tidak bangun-bangun sih."

"Ada cara membangunkan yang lebih normal, kan?" desis pria itu sambil mengacak rambutnya yang telah kusut, pistol kembali aman di balik bantal. Karena semalaman nyaris tidak tidur, kepalanya jadi pusing. "Kau kan bisa menyiramku atau apa."

Bola mata hijau itu memutar dengan dramatis.

"Waktu kau benar-benar kusiram, aku **nyaris** kena tembak, Mello sayang. Lihat lubang di tembok itu, bukti cintamu sebagai tersangka percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku-"

Sebuah bantal mengenai wajahnya telak.

Mihael Keehl—juga dikenal sebagai_ Agent_ dengan alias Mello, tidak mengidahkan serentetan protes temannya. Dia kembali menghamparkan tubuhnya yang telanjang ke tempat tidur, mata terpejam dan alis mengkerut.

Matt tahu dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Setelah keadaan mencapai kondisi aman— tepatnya ketika Matt cukup yakin kalau pistol Mello jauh dari jangkauan tangan pemiliknya, dia beranjak dan ikut menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur mereka yang besar.

.

.

"Matt."

"Hm?"

"Aku minta sebatang rokok."

Matt menaikkan alis.

.

.

Tidak berlebihan kalau dikatakan Matt adalah orang yang paling mengenal Mello.

Bermacam-macam asam getir pengalaman yang mereka lalui bersama telah melatih Matt untuk membaca pria itu seperti ensiklopedia besar dengan halaman terbuka lebar. Dia tidak hanya membaca; dia juga mengamati detil aneh dalam perkataannya, mencatat setiap fenomena baru dalam gerak-geriknya dan mendefinisikan sendiri apa artinya. Matt adalah seorang_ terlatih_ dalam hal memecahkan sebuah teka-teki silang bernama Mihael Keehl.

Tidak sedikit orang yang gagal memasukkan jawaban dalam kotak. Matt berhasil memecahkannya karena terus mencoba berbagai kemungkinan berkali-kali.

Baginya, Mello merupakan _puzzle_ yang menarik.

Namun untuk hal ini bisa dibilang bukanlah suatu kata baru ataupun pola kotak yang berubah formasi. Matt sudah pernah menghadapinya dan tahu jawabannya—karena jika Mello yang sehari-harinya tampak membenci nikotin (fakta ini sangat disayangkan Matt, namun itu _benar_ adanya) sampai _mau_ mengisap batangan penyebab kanker itu, artinya cuma ada satu :

Dia galau.

Sedikit hilang arah dan butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri.

Cuma Matt yang tahu kalau Mello merokok di saat dia merasa tidak stabil—bahkan hanya minoritas orang yang tahu kalau Mello _bisa _merokok. Matt adalah salah satu tamu kehormatannya.

"Jangan cemas, _Mells_." kedua rokok mengepul, asap putih bergulung-gulung sebelum berbaur dengan udara pengap di apartemen sempit itu. Cahaya matahari pagi pelan-pelan mulai masuk dari jendela dan mencuci gelap di apartemen sempit mereka, memberi ruangan itu warna-warna menarik selain hitam. "Misi kali ini akan baik-baik saja."

Mello tersenyum merendahkan, walau lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri. "Aku gampang terbaca, eh?"

"_Sangat_ gampang terbaca. Membosankan sekali."

Mereka hanya diam beberapa saat dengan rokok terselip di mulut masing-masing.

"Kenapa gugup begitu? Seperti bukan Mello yang kukenal." suara Matt terdengar jahil. "Di misi sesulit apapun kita selalu kembali dengan selamat, Mells. Memang lecet-lecet sih, tapi tidak pernah kurang satu apapun."

.

.

"Yang kukhawatirkan bukan itu, Matt. "

"Hmm."

.

.

"…Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau

L menyembunyikan _sesuatu_ dari kita?"

.

.

"Hmm?"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Mello bisa membaca keheranan Matt yang tertulis besar-besar di wajahnya; itu reaksi wajar. Selama ini seorang Mello tidak pernah meragukan seorang L.

Baginya setiap kata-kata L adalah mutlak dan tindakannya bersifat absolut.

Matt adalah seorang yang paling tahu akan kegemaran Mello pada sosok seorang L— sebagai idola, favorit maupun _ambisi_. Bahkan Matt sendiri pernah bergurau kalau temannya itu menderita L-_sexual_ stadium akhir (dan kepalanya menjadi korban tendangan Mello- pada akhirnya Matt belajar dari pengalaman untuk tidak membuat istilah-istilah aneh lagi).

Tapi Mello benar-benar merasa L menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia menyadarinya kemarin, ketika suara di balik layar itu memberi mereka serangkaian instruksi dari monitor. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sengaja dilewati dalam perkataannya, sesuatu yang sengaja dihindari dalam instruksinya, dan itu merupakan detil yang amat _ganjil _dalam sikap seorang L.

Mello merasa jengah.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan," Matt berujar pelan, nadanya seperti orang tua bijak. "adalah kita _percaya_ saja pada L. Dia itu ilmuwan besar yang diberi titah oleh dunia untuk meneliti Varmit, gajinya saja lebih lebih** lebih **dibanding kita. Ibarat perang, dia jendral dan kita prajurit biasa di garis depan. Yang bisa kita lakukan-"

.

.

"-adalah membasmi serangga-serangga jahanam itu sampai ke akarnya."

.

.

.

**3**

20xx, umat manusia tengah dicekam oleh terror berkepanjangan.

Sangat sulit untuk menyebutkan kapan tepatnya semua ini bermula, namun semua ini mulai menjadi histeria kira-kira sepuluh tahun mundur dari sekarang; diawali dengan suatu penemuan yang mengguncangkan akal sehat.

Di dalam perut seorang wanita hamil ditemukan laba-laba bersarang dalam rahimnya. Laba-laba itu teramat besar, hidup, dan** tumbuh**.

Awalnya masyarakat tidak awas pada peristiwa mengerikan itu. Mereka memang bergidik ngeri saat membaca beritanya di surat kabar, namun kebanyakan hanya mengasosiasikannya sebagai_ menarik_ atau_ abnormal _dan melupakan hal itu segera setelah koran ditaruh. Beberapa individu yang penasaran mungkin akan mencari sedikit tambahan informasi, namun kebanyakan tidak menaruh peduli berlebihan. Toh, kejadian aneh macam itu sering terjadi di dunia ini- alien dan danau Ness adalah contohnya.

Bisa dibilang, yang dibuat kalang kabut hanyalah para ahli dalam bidang pengetahuan alam yang mengerahkan seluruh akal pikiran mereka untuk menjelaskan keganjilan di atas dalam penjelasan yang ilmiah (_mutasi karena radiasi? parasit jenis baru?_), sementara orang-orang biasa lebih tertarik dengan kehidupan masing-masing, terkadang membaca berita sejenisnya dalam surat kabar maupun dunia maya.

Namun sejalan dengan waktu, dunia tidak lagi memalingkan mata.

Sudah jadi sikap manusia untuk tidak menyadari sesuatu sebelum

(korban berjatuhan, bencana berdatangan, mereka menjadi mangsa—)

semuanya terlambat.

.

.

Umat manusia dihadapkan pada keabnormalan yang terjadi secara bertubi-tubi.

Kasus tentang sepasukan semut seukuran kepalan tangan yang merobek-robek tubuh seorang pria sungguh menggemparkan masyarakat.

Serangan lebah raksasa di berbagai tempat menghiasi halaman surat kabar sama seringnya dengan berita kriminal lainnya.

Kepompong ulat sebesar bantal bertaburan di penjuru kota bagai parasit.

Jumlah mereka semakin bertambah, _bertambah,_ membesar dan berevolusi.

.

.

Manusia pun pada akhirnya dihadapkan—

.

.

(oleh sisi kejam dari sang alam)

.

.

Para serangga itu membuat sarang.

Para serangga itu mulai berkembang biak.

Para serangga itu mulai menjadi buas.

Para serangga itu mulai bermutasi.

Para _serangga_ itu-

.

.

(_—monster!_)

.

.

Seseorang tengah menggumamkan,

_kalau saja kita menyadari lebih cepat._

.

.

20xx, dunia memberi satu nama khusus untuk mengklarifikasikan fenomena ini.

**Varmit.**

Umat manusia tidak lagi tinggal diam. Akhirnya sang _superpower_ dunia, Amerika Serikat, memutuskan untuk terjun langsung dalam perang melawan alam—dibantu dengan negara-negara lain di garis depan. Mereka meneliti, menelaah, membuat strategi. Mereka _membasmi._

_(mereka menjadi tentara tumbal dalam perang ini)  
_

Dibentuklah sebuah instansi penelitian khusus di berbagai negara, terkoneksi dengan markas utama yang terpusat di bagian utara Amerika Serikat—**Dugway Proving Ground.** Di sebuah tempat di negara bagian_ Southlake City_, Utah, tegap berdiri dan begitu luas, sebuah kompleks fasilitas militer yang telah lama dimiliki _United States Army_. Terpencil dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota.

Seperti layaknya markas rahasia, sengaja diasingkan demi kepentingan warga sipil— sengaja disembunyikan karena berbahaya.

.

.

Perang antara manusia dan alam dimulai dari situ, dimana definisi serangga bergeser menjadi monster mengerikan yang siap merobek tubuhmu dari dalam.

.

.

.

**4**

**(Tokyo, Japan, Unit 731)**

Saat dia mendapat rekomendasi masuk Unit 731, Matsuda merasa dirinya adalah ilmuwan paling beruntung sedunia.

_Bagaimana tidak?_

Bagi para ilmuwan—khususnya entomologis, mendapat kehormatan untuk mendedikasikan pengetahuan mereka dalam salah satu cabang DPG- instansi penelitian Varmit paling bergengsi sedunia, yang setara dengan _Valhalla _bagi para ksatria norse, adalah salah satu hal paling mulia yang bisa terjadi dalam hidup. Persaingan untuk mencapai tempat ini sangatlah ketat dan mendapatkan posisi di sana tentunya lebih sulit lagi—setiap entomologis dari berbagai penjuru dunia bahkan rela memohon-mohon agar bisa menjejakkan kaki di gedung itu. Dan sekarang di sanalah Matsuda berdiri.

Berdiri dan membuatkan kopi untuk para ilmuwan di tim A-D, laboratorium nomor delapan.

... Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak diterima, _belum _pernah sekalipun dia dilibatkan dalam penelitian.

Sudah seminggu dia disini dan Matsuda mulai merasa tidak puas. Tugasnya hanya meliputi hal-hal kecil seperti membuatkan minuman, mengurus dokumen, dan mengetik proposal—lebih seperti _sekretaris_ daripada peneliti dalam suatu instansi bergengsi. Atau lebih parahnya, _Errand Boy._

Belum sekalipun dia menggunakan berbagai peralatan canggih di laboratorium dan belum sekalipun dia diijinkan ikut berdiskusi, lebih-lebih terlibat langsung dalam penelitian. Kalaupun dia senggang, para seniornya hanya memintanya berdiri di sudut dan mengawasi, sesekali meminta Matsuda untuk memijit pundak mereka (yang dia lakukan dengan setengah hati, tentu saja).

Walau Matsuda jelas bukan ilmuwan terpintar sedunia, namun tetap saja dia seorang ilmuwan—seorang yang telah berikrar untuk mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya memecahkan teka-teki permainan sang alam. Dia punya rasa ingin tahu, naluri dan tentu saja dia punya _batas _kesabaran. Meskipun rasa penasarannya begitu tergelitik melihat rumus yang rumit, meski mulutnya gatal ingin memberikan konstribusi langsung dan meskipun dia benar-benar ingin menyuarakan gagasan dalam benaknya, tetap saja para rekannya hanya memintanya keluar dari tribun dan duduk manis di kursi penonton, seakan mereka lebih membutuhkan tim pendukung daripada tambahan pemain.

Mereka baru memanggilnya kalau membutuhkan sesuatu— entah itu kopi, salinan dokumen ataupun pijitan di pundak.

Sering Matsuda berpikir apakah keberadaannya tidak berguna atau bahkan yang terburuk, _tidak diharapkan_. Dia pernah menyuarakan keraguannya ini pada seniornya, Mogi, dan dia cuma mendapat hiburan,

_"Itu tidak benar. Buktinya kamu ada disini, Matsuda. Kamu terpilih langsung oleh pimpinan kita, Ryuuzaki-san, dan pilihannya tidak pernah salah."_

Tapi bagaimana kalau Matsuda adalah sebuah pilihan yang_ kebetulan _salah?

Pria itu menghela napas, tangannya memutar sendok dalam gerakan berirama, krim susu bercampur dengan cairan kental kafein. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu terus, bukan? Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menurut.

.

.

"Kopinya datang."

Ruangan tim A-D langsung dipenuhi desah sukacita.

Bagi para ilmuwan yang lebih memilih memelototi mikroskop daripada tidur, waktu minum kopi adalah sesuatu yang sangat sakral—apalagi para ilmuwan di laboratorium nomor delapan, salah satu dari cabang yang meneliti tentang perkembangan Varmit di dalam tubuh mahluk hidup, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk terus memantau bahan percobaan selama 24 jam nonstop.

Laboratorium nomor delapan merupakan salah satu sub-cabang dari puluhan departemen di Unit 731, dan tim A-D bernaung di bawahnya. Tim A-D merupakan grup dengan jumlah ilmuwan paling sedikit, dikarenakan tim ini sengaja dibentuk untuk melakukan percobaan-percobaan jangka panjang yang agak mustahil dicari pembenarannya— menurut lelucon di antara mereka, tim A-D adalah tempat para ilmuwan yang sebentar lagi akan di-_PHK_.

"Hei, hei, _pelan-pelan!_" omel Matsuda yang mulai kewalahan dalam membawa nampan, keseimbangannya agak oleng karena diserbu para seniornya yang langsung sakau melihat kopi. "Mogi-san kopi kental, kan? Berarti cangkir yang kiri. Aizawa-san tidak manis, jadi cangkir putih di tengah. Lalu Od_e-san_—mana Ode-san?"

"Dia baru saja keluar", Aizawa menjawab setelah menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk. "Dia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Ryuuzaki-san di laboratorium nomor tujuh."

"Ryuuzaki-san—** L**!"

Ryuuzaki merupakan sebutan para ilmuwan Jepang untuk **L**—penemu paling dihormati, paling dipuja, _paling _diincar di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang tak tahu namanya, terutama peneliti muda yang membutuhkan inspirasi seperti Matsuda. Ya, Matsuda _sangat_ memuja L. Baginya L adalah motivasi, sosok teladan yang dihormati, sekaligus tujuan akhir dalam karirnya sebagai ilmuwan. Baginya, L adalah alasannya untuk bergabung dengan Unit 731— yang merupakan cabang dari Dugway Proving Ground, lembaga yang dipimpin langsung oleh L.

Baginya L adalah bintang kejora jauh di timur sana, gemerlap dengan begitu tenang di tengah selaput malam. Kita akan terpesona pada cahayanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, walaupun sudah tahu betapa _jauh_nya dia dari jangkauan.

L merupakan sosok misterius. Penemuannya jenius, licik dan tak terbayangkan—menggunakan cara yang tak masuk akal untuk menemukan teori yang masuk akal, ataupun menggagaskan ide yang irelevan dan membuatnya relevan dengan topik. Tidak sedikit karyanya yang menjadi kontroversi saking tidak biasanya metode yang dia gunakan untuk menemukan jawaban.

Beberapa mengatakan dia cerdas, sisanya menuduh dia _gila_. Berkali-kali dia menolak penghargaan_ Nobel _dengan alasan sederhana,'tidak tertarik'.

Kontribusinya pada dunia pengetahuan memang begitu terkenal dan fenomenal, namun belum ada orang yang dengan terang-terangan mengaku pernah melihat sosoknya. Dia meneliti, menemukan pemecahan, dan mengajarinya pada dunia tepat dari balik layar—dengan suara digital dan huruf 'L' meliuk di monitor.

Entah apa alasannya begitu keras kepala dalam hal menyembunyikan diri, namun Matsuda berspekulasi kalau itu semua demi keamanannya sendiri.

Matsuda tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia.. dia _ingin_ sekali bertemu L, atau paling tidak dia ingin sekali saja mendengar suaranya—suara digitalnya juga tak apa. Sayangnya L berada nun jauh di sana dan tak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi Unit 731, sehingga Matsuda sudah menguburkan harapannya untuk bisa bertemu dengan L.

Namun saat ini seorang rekannya tengah berkomunikasi dengan L yang itu di laboratorium nomor tujuh.

Rekannya, komunikasi,** L**, laboratorium nomor tujuh.

Laboratorium nomor tujuh...

Keluar dari gedung ini, belok kiri dan jalan kaki sekitar sepuluh menit.

Tidak terlalu_ jauh._

.

.

Kalau cuma mau menguping rasanya tidak apa-apa.

.

.

Laboratorium nomor tujuh—berbeda dengan tetangganya, laboratorium nomor delapan. Mereka lebih bergengsi,_ lebih mewah_, lebih penting—meskipun masih dalam satu departemen. Objek penelitian mereka sama namun subjeknya berbeda. Nomor tujuh meneliti tentang perkembangan Varmit dalam tubuh manusia, sedangkan nomor delapan berfokus pada hewan—yang jumlah kasusnya sangat jarang terjadi di Jepang (meski di negara-negara barat cukup sering terjadi). Mungkin karena itulah terdapat perbedaan kepentingan, yang mana yang lebih diutamakan.

Penelitian yang menyangkut keselamatan umat manusia ataukah penelitian yang kasusnya saja_ jarang _terjadi di Jepang? Semua orang tahu jawabannya, dan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Kecuali Matsuda.

Terbesit rasa persaingan di hatinya saat dia melangkahkan kaki di laboratorium nomor tujuh. Memang di tempatnya juga cukup mewah (paling tidak lebih mewah dibanding tempat kerjanya dulu), namun di sini—di laboratorium nomor tujuh yang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit jalan kaki—perbedaannya terasa kontras.

_Lebih besar, lebih mengkilap, lebih canggih.._

Kedua mata hitamnya bergerak-gerak memperhatikan orang-orang berjas lab putih yang sesekali lalu lalang. Dia mengenal beberapa—ilmuwan besar dan punya nama, bahkan di kalangan internasional.

_... dan tentu saja lebih pintar._

_Oh tidak. Hentikan, Matsuda. Kamu tidak boleh sampai rendah diri._

Sebab dirinya juga kan ilmuwan disini—walaupun... disfungsional.

Dia berdehem sedikit, agak gugup juga melangkah di koridor gedung yang berbeda. Meski belum ada yang menyadarinya, tapi Matsuda tahu kalau dia tidak boleh sembarangan masuk ke sini. Setiap orang harus punya izin untuk melangkahkan kaki di gedung yang berbeda.

Apalagi mengingat tujuannya yang agak ilegal. Dia akan mencuri dengar. _Mencuri._ Dengar. Di belahan dunia manapun, kata 'mencuri' memiliki arti yang negatif.

Paling ringan, kena omel. Paling buruk, _dipecat._

Matsuda berjalan sambil berpikir, berusaha tampak yakin agar tidak mencurigakan, melirik cemas pada koridor putih dingin yang semakin dalam dia lalui semakin mengingatkannya pada rumah sakit. Namun orang-orang tidak berbau antiseptik, melainkan berbau formalin.

Oke... Pintu-pintu besi berjejer dalam barisan dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu ruangan mana yang akan dituju. Astaga, dia lupa menanyakan ruangan yang mana—laboratorium nomor delapan memiliki berpuluh lebih ruangan (meski termasuk gudang dan semacamnya) dan mengingat kontrasnya besar gedung antara nomor tujuh dan nomor delapan, Matsuda tidak akan heran kalau jumlah ruangan disini lebih banyak lagi.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk.

Setelah beberapa waktu dia jalani di koridor asing berliku, Matsuda akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin sekarang memang bukan waktunya—kalau dia berusaha, suatu saat Matsuda pasti bisa benar-benar bertemu dengan L yang diimpikannya.

Matsuda berbalik, dan tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan seseorang dari belakang, tumpukan kertas bertebaran dengan mulus di lantai marmer.

.

.

"M-Maaf! Saya tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak apa-apa," orang itu tidak tersenyum, namun sorot matanya tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang negatif. Pria itu berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan, tipe yang terlihat tampan namun serius, dasi hitamnya begitu profesional dan serasi dengan jas putih labnya. "saya juga tidak memperhatikan jalan."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu langsung membungkuk untuk memungut kembali kertas-kertasnya. Matsuda refleks ikut membungkuk, berniat untuk membantu.

"Saya _akan _bantu!"

Ketika tangannya tengah disibukkan oleh dokumen-dokumen yang berceceran, kedua bola mata hitam Matsuda tanpa sengaja terarah pada kartu identitas yang tergantung di leher pria itu—tertulis dalam font Arial bercetak tebal,

.

**.**

**Namikawa Reiji.**

Head of Research and Chief Scientist.

.

.

_Astaga._

Kalau gedung ini adalah sarang singa, dia baru saja bertubrukan dengan **bos** singanya.

"Tunggu, anda—"

"Y-y-ya?", jawabnya sambil tersenyum grogi—tenang Matsuda, tenang. Harus normal dan tidak mengundang curiga. Tangannya terasa berkeringat.

"Saya tidak pernah melihat anda."

"O-oh, saya dari lab nomor delapan,", Matsuda mengalihkan pandangan, kemana saja asal tidak ke arah_ pria_ itu—Namikawa. "Rekan saya berada di gedung ini dan saya diutus untuk memanggilnya—ada hal penting, hahaha..."

—Namikawa memandangnya langsung dan butiran keringat di wajah Matsuda muncul semakin banyak.

.

.

"Ini dokumennya." Matsuda benar-benar ingin kabur keluar.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Sekilas Matsuda membaca kata-kata bercetak miring di lembaran dokumen tersebut.

—_She was an equilibrist, a_

_ graceful one._

_She attended ridotto, a _

_naughty one._

_She had necrolagnia, a_

_ helpless one._

_She got acyesis, a_

_ terrible one._

.

.

"..._ Laba-laba?"_

Itu hanya celetukan sesaat, namun sepasang alis di wajah tampan Namikawa terangkat ke atas, wajahnya terlihat agak terkejut.

.

.

**5**

**(New York, U.S.A, Underground Base)**

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya seragam ini cukup keren." komentar Matt sambil menurunkan visor gelap di helmnya hingga menutupi seluruh wajah tampannya, sesaat setelah melepas _goggle. _"Kekurangannya cuma aku tidak bisa merokok."

"Oh, diamlah, Matty-_boy_." Nada suara Mello terdengar setengah mengejek setengah menahan sebal. Sudah tiga menit dia berkutat di tali sepatu bootsnya, berusaha mengencangkannya dengan susah payah. "Aku **benci** sepatu ini."

"Perlu kubantu menalikan bootsmu yang seksi itu, _Mello-kins_?"

_"Pah."_

Ruang rahasia itu sangatlah dingin; hanya sebuah aula bawah tanah besar dengan dinding seng berventilasi, polos tanpa sentuhan interior—kecuali beberapa speaker yang terpasung tinggi di langit-langit dan monitor raksasa di salah satu dinding. Monitor itu adalah satu-satunya medium berkomunikasi antara** L**—pemimpin mereka, dengan para _Agent_ sektor New York yang berkumpul disana.

Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Selain dirinya dan Matt, ada berpuluh-puluh _Agent_ lainnya yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri—berkutat dengan helm, seragam, senjata-senjata berat maupun boots tentara yang_ sangat_ sulit ditalikan. Beberapa wajah bisa dikenali, namun sisanya tidak familiar—kecuali seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Jemari wanita itu tengah mengatur transceiver yang tergantung di bahu kirinya, seragam kulit hitam ketat di tubuhnya tampak begitu berlekuk, kontras di antara sekawanan pria yang tinggi besar.

Mello mengenali figur menawan itu—**Halle.**

Mello tidak_ ingin_ menyapanya.

**Beep **

**Beep**

**DZIIIIIING  
**

Semua kepala sontak menoleh ke arah layar, yang telah menayangkan sebuah huruf L seperti biasa.

_/Selamat malam, semuanya,/_ suara itu terdengar agak ganjil._ /Walaupun saya sudah memberitahu anda tentang berbagai teknis dalam operasi kali ini, namun saya akan kembali menerangkan beberapa hal baru yang penting disini—pada akhirnya saya mendapatkan gambar dari tempat yang saya sebutkan kemarin/_

Huruf L itupun berganti menjadi slide gambar dengan foto-foto yang sangat buram. Kualitasnya blur seperti diambil dengan terburu-buru—Mello mencatat keganjilan ini dalam hati.

GDP memiliki peralatan yang canggih. Meskipun tempat itu tidak bisa didekati karena bermacam hal, seharusnya L bisa mengambil gambar dengan kualitas yang lebih baik via satelit. Tapi kenapa dia menayangkan foto yang jelek?

_/Bangunan ini terletak di pulau _Hispaniola_, di sebuah hutan di daerah _Central Cordillera_, Republik Dominika. Jarak antara bangunan ini dengan kota terdekat mencapai—/_

Mello memperhatikan detil-detil di foto itu. Kastil bernuansa Eropa di tengah-tengah hutan tropis, sungguh aneh. Walaupun sudah menjadi reruntuhan, namun tidak sulit untuk menebak kalau dulunya bangunan itu berdiri megah. Jendela-jendelanya terlihat pecah, dinding bata berlumut tebal, dan pintu besi di gerbang terbuka lebar—lepas dan terayun di engselnya.

_/Bangunan ini sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya selama nyaris lima tahun. Namun, banyak warga Dominika yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sering sekali melihat Varmit tipe _Insecta_ keluar masuk dari bangunan tersebut sejak sepuluh tahun lalu—/_

Taman di kastil itu telah menjadi hutan, dengan rerumputan setinggi lutut, dan—pemandangan ini membuat Mello bergidik—beberapa lipan raksasa sebesar tiang listrik tampak merayap malas di dinding kastil. Tubuh mereka berlendir-lendir.

Dia mendengar Matt merepet di sampingnya.

Matt **sangat** benci lipan.

_/Seperti yang anda lihat,/_ L kembali menjelaskan /Myriapoda, Chilopoda_ level 3. Jumlahnya cukup banyak—saya telah pastikan. Kebanyakan Varmit yang ada disini berjenis _Myriapoda_ dan beberapa_ Insecta,_ ada yang mengalami mutasi dan penambahan intelegensi—ada pula yang hanya mengalami pembesaran. Diperkirakan semakin ke dalam jumlahnya akan semakin banyak dan semakin buas, saya minta anda sekalian untuk mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin—/ _

Matt menaikkan tangannya.

"_Interupsi_, Tuan L. Mendadak saya sakit perut—tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Boleh tidak ikut dalam operasi kali ini?"

Beberapa orang tertawa.

/_Jika anda mau silahkan saja, _Agent_ Matt. Tapi saya tidak ambil peduli pada honor anda./_

Wajah Matt berubah horror.

L melanjutkan seakan tidak ada gangguan. Gambar di layar pun berpindah menjadi sebuah peta menguning dengan ujung robek-robek—peta di dalam kastil.

_/Sayangnya karena bangunan ini sudah lama ditelantarkan, saya tidak bisa menemukan denah terbaru—dan saya hanya menemukan denah lantai satu dari arsip lama, saya juga tidak berhasil menemukan gambar untuk bagian dalam./_

"Boleh saya bertanya, Tuan L?", seorang_ Agent_ mengangkat tangannya—Mello mengenali suara itu sebagai Gevanni. "Kira-kira apa alasan anda mengutus kami menyelidiki rumah yang telah ditinggalkan seperti ini—kenapa kami tidak diutus untuk menumpas Varmit di tempat yang lebih kritis?"

Ada selang jeda sebelum suara itu menjawab, _/Saya punya beberapa alasan, namun saya tidak akan membocorkannya sebelum alasan saya menjadi masuk akal./ _

Gevanni hanya terdiam, namun dia tampak tidak puas.

/_Sesuai dengan yang saya jelaskan kemarin, anda sekalian akan dibagi dalam beberapa grup dengan rute berbeda, untuk meningkatkan keefektifan operasi kali ini—silahkan berpasangan dua atau tiga orang. Dan saya mohon—_terutama_ pada_ Agent _Matt untuk melakukan operasi ini dengan serius. Jika anda menemukan sesuatu yang baru, tolong ambil sampelnya untuk diteliti. Jika ada suatu masalah, anda bisa berkonsultasi dengan saya via PDA. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya./_

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIII-**

Dan layarpun kembali menjadi hitam.

.

.

**6**

**(Utah, Southlake City, DPG Main Base)  
**

L meletakkan headphonenya di atas meja.

_"Ryuuzaki,"_ seorang lelaki tampan berwajah Asia tengah menghampirinya, ekspresinya kental dengan nuansa skeptikal. "Bisa jelaskan_ kenapa_ kau berbohong pada bawahanmu sendiri?"

.

.

L—pria itu tidak menjawab, kedua tangannya sibuk mengaduk tiga cup krim susu ke dalam kafein. Ruangan itu teramat besar; beratus-ratus layar menutupi dinding, kabel-kabel bergantungan dan mesin-mesin bertebaran—namun disana hanya ada satu meja (dengan laptop Macintosh di atasnya) dan satu kursi putar sebagai singgasana sang ilmuwan, di sebelahnya ada troli berisi berpotong-potong cake mewah. "Saya berbohong apa, Light-kun?"

"**Banyak**, Ryuuzaki.", Light menunjuk salah satu monitor di dekatnya—gambar kastil yang sama, namun dengan kualitas yang jauh lebih bagus dan tajam seperti aslinya. Mata L lekat mengamati layar yang menayangkan keadaan di dalam pesawat terbang, dimana para_ Agent_ tengah diangkut ke tujuan. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh. "Misalnya, kenapa kau s_engaja _menayangkan gambar berkualitas rendah saat memberi instruksi—"

Telunjuk Light bergeser ke monitor lain. Sebuah gambar ruangan sempit segi empat, dindingnya diplester namun telah begitu terkelupas sehingga bata merah di dalamnya terlihat. Di salah satu dinding tersebut ada coretan krayon merah yang ditulis besar-besar – "—Atau kenapa kau mengatakan tidak punya gambar bagian dalam kastil, padahal jelas kau memilikinya—" —tertulis dengan huruf seperti anak-anak,

**Voy a ser comido**

_(I'm going to be eaten) _

Jari lentik itu berpindah lagi, kali ini menuding layar di hadapan L. Sebuah video rekaman di ruangan isolasi. Kamar itu putih bersih tanpa perabotan, namun lantainya berbanjirkan darah segar. Di tengah ruangan itu terikatlah seorang pria yang meronta-ronta—_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_— Varmit tengah merobek-robek tubuhnya—_Myriapoda_ level 2, Diplopoda, tipe mutasi parasit percampuran genetik dengan _Dermatobia hominis_. Kepalanya mendadak pecah di lantai, puluhan kaki seribu hitam besar bercampur dengan pecahan otak warna kelabu, berlendir kehijauan di tengah sinar lampu. Serangga-serangga itu meliuk-liuk keluar dari berbagai lubang di wajahnya—mata, hidung, telinga, mulut— dan berceceran di lantai putih.

"—Atau kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bagaimana nasib seratus _Agent_ dari Barcelona yang kau kirim kesana minggu lalu, Ryuuzaki—Hanya satu kastil namun semuanya mati, banyak yang hilang, dan sisanya yang kembali terkontaminasi parasit level 2 yang tumbuh dalam waktu sepuluh jam. Selama ini tidak ada yang separah itu—"

L tidak mengidahkannya, hanya memandang bisu pada satu layar: sebuah foto yang diambil dari luar kastil. Jendela-jendela bertirai kusam berjejer, kaca-kacanya telah pecah, dan di salah satu jendelanya —di dalam kastil tak berpenghuni yang telah ditelantarkan sampai_ lima_ tahun lewat, ada bayangan seorang anak manusia; rambutnya putih, kulitnya putih, bajunya putih, matanya hitam—sepasang kelereng gelap yang memandang keluar, seakan tahu ada yang mengambil gambarnya.

Mata hitam L mendelik pada dokumen di atas mejanya.

.

_._

—_She was an equilibrist, a_

_ graceful one._

_She attended ridotto, a _

_naughty one._

_She had necrolagnia, a_

_ helpless one._

_She got acyesis, a_

_ terrible one._

_._

.

"—Seakan-akan di dalam situ ada _sesuatu_ yang berbahaya, kau tahu?"

.

.

c**a**n **i **t**a**ngl**e** y**ou i**n my h**o**m**e**?

.

.

.

**SIDENOTES **_(skip bila perlu)_

1)Varmit merupakan variasi pengucapan dari Vermin. Pengucapan Varmit sendiri digunakan secara lokal di Amerika Utara dan bukan bahasa baku. Selain Varmit digunakan juga Varmint, tapi saya memilih Varmit karena lebih enak diucapkan *digampar karena ngegampangin*

2)Walaupun disini saya menggambarkan Varmit sebagai serangga, tapi istilah Varmit sendiri tidak hanya terdiri dari serangga saja—namun juga tikus, burung bahkan kambing dan babi.

3)Laba-laba bukan serangga—laba-laba tidak bisa disebut serangga karena termasuk dari subphylum yang berbeda dengan insecta tapi saya bingung gimana deskripsinya selain pakai kata 'serangga';_; (masa sebutnya arthropoda?) Nanti juga bakal ada kelabang, kupu-kupu, udang dan lain-lain.

4) Dugway Proving Ground adalah adalah sebuah instansi di Utah, Amerika yang pernah digunakan untuk mengetes kualitas sistem pertahanan pada senjata biologi ataupun senjata kimia yang digunakan pihak sekutu (Allied Force) ataupun sebagai tempat penampungan toxin. DPG sebenarnya juga digunakan sebagai tempat latihan perang, contohnya ketika Amerika sedang perang di Afghanistan. Tempatnya terpencil dan terisolasi—sekarang disebut juga sebagai Area 52 karena banyak sekali yang melihat penampakan UFO disana. Saya gunakan DPG karena disana cukup terkenal dan besar, apalagi dapetin referensi bagian dalamnya gampang *dibunuh*

5)Unit 731 merupakan sebuah unit yang didirikan oleh tentara Jepang pada masa PDII untuk membuat senjata biologi baru yang mematikan agar bisa digunakan oleh tentara di saat perang. Sebenarnya saat ini udah nggak ada sih, jadi yang ada di fanfic ini maupun yang aslinya sama sekali tidak berhubungan :D

6)Puisi bahasa inggris ga jelas yang dibaca Matsuda_—_bagian ini akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya hahaha… Tapi kalau tahu masing-masing artinya, sebenarnya gampang kok.

7)Myriapoda—subphylum dari Arhtropoda. Binatang seperti kelabang, lipan atau kaki seribu.

8)Dermatobia hominis— juga disebut human botfly, tipe lalat bot yang menjadi parasit dalam tubuh manusia— dimana larva lalat tersebut tumbuh dan memakan daging manusia. Yang mengerikan dari lalat bot adalah mereka tidak pilih-pilih tempat untuk dijadikan sarang. Bisa di dalam kulit, kaki, punggung, bahkan **mata** dan **otak**! (seumur hidup saya nggak mau ke Brazil) Salah satu daerah habitat lalat bot adalah Hispaniola, atau lebih tepatnya Republik Dominika yang menjadi latar di fanfic ini ;D

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Iya, saya tahu betapa panjang dan bertele-telenya fanfic ini—karena itu saya berterima kasih kalau anda tahan membacanya sampai akhir;_;  
**


	2. Tangle 2

.

.

.

**Death Note** (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

_Tangle _(c) MooMoo

.

.

.

t **a **n g l **e**

th**e **h**a**rd**e**r y**ou** g**e**t, th**e** b**e**tt**e**r y**ou** t**a**st**e**d

.

.

.

**7**

**(Ile de la Tortue, Haiti,**** Hispaniola.**

**30.000 feet above the sky)**

Pesawat yang disiapkan untuk perjalanan adalah pesawat angkut ringan, dipinjam dari suatu departemen — menurut analisis Matt, dicurigai sebagai NYPD saking _tidak_ nyamannya pesawat itu (sejak dulu_ Agent_ sektor New York dan NYPD bagaikan musuh dalam satu kandang). Pesawat itu bukan hanya tidak nyaman, melainkan juga definisi dari **neraka**. Sempit dan sesak, terlampau kecil untuk mengangkut berpuluh-puluh Agent berseragam lengkap dan bersenjata berat. Mereka terpaksa duduk berdesakan di kabin, tergoncang-goncang tanpa seatbelt, dengan kapasitas oksigen setipis kertas.

Pengap dan panas dan menyebalkan_ dan _telinga berdenging.

"Ini seperti adegan di game _Bio Hazard_. " setelah sekian lama bisu akhirnya Matt mulai buka suara. Namun Mello tahu—oh, Mello_ bisa_ membacanya dengan jelas, seperti halnya Matt memahami dirinya—dari cara Matt duduk memeluk lutut dan bukannya meluruskan kaki dengan semena-mena, rekan di sampingnya itu pastilah sedang gugup.

Teramat gugup, malahan. Trauma Matt pada lipan berbanding lurus dengan dendam Mello terhadap laba-laba.

"_Ini_ seperti adegan di game Bio Hazard," tegasnya lagi "agen polisi melawan monster buas dalam kastil di hutan. Bedanya cuma dua; kita melawan serangga alih-alih mayat berjalan, dan partnerku bukan seorang wanita seksi—tapi pria membosankan sepertimu."

"Well, maaf kalau aku membosankan, Matters." dengkurnya arogan. "Tapi menurut puluhan wanita yang berbagi ranjang denganku, aku ini_ sangat _adiktif."

"Kutebak puluhan wanita itu adalah tante-tante frustasi yang butuh pelampiasan."

"Kau cuma iri karena jarang dilirik wanita, Matty_-boy_. Karena kamu cuma bisa menarik perhatian om-om homo."

Bulu kuduknya bergidik. Curang, kenapa Mello sampai tega mengungkit hal itu? Kenyataan bahwa dia sering menarik perhatian pria paruh baya dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang adalah lembaran paling kelabu dalam biografi seorang Mail Jeevas.

Lelaki mana yang tidak _trauma_ kalau dia pernah ditaksir om-om?

Maaf saja, Matt masih terangsang dengan payudara dan vagina, bukannya penis...

_...dan _kumis.

"Yah, mungkin kau memang hebat di atas ranjang—tapi kebanyakan hanya _one night stand_, kan?" Matt berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, telunjuk panjangnya yang terbebat sarung tangan kulit tampak menuding. "Yang bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan cuma Halle, itupun berakhir _tragis_. Aku tidak habis pikir kalian putus hanya karena satu alasan bodoh."

Meski wajah tampan Matt terhalang visor, namun Mello tahu kalau dua kelereng sehijau lumut itu tengah mendelik ke arah Halle Bullook— atau juga _Agent_ Lidner. Wanita itu duduk beberapa meter dari tempat mereka, menyilang kedua kakinya dengan anggun, tangan rapat terlipat, sesekali mengangguk untuk menanggapi rekannya dari samping. Penampilannya sedikit angkuh dan begitu lantang meminta perhatian, seperti seorang ratu di tengah kumpulan rakyatnya, sosoknya sukses mencuri perhatian para pria.

Mello yang paling tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

"Kami terlalu sering bertengkar, Matt.", dia meniru suara Mello.

Itulah jawaban Mello beberapa bulan lalu ketika Matt menuntut penjelasan kenapa temannya itu mau saja berpisah dengan Halle

— _Kami terlalu sering bertengkar, Matt._

Sampai sekarang pun Matt tidak habis pikir.

.

.

Rasanya mereka lancar-lancar saja. Meski tidak semesra pasangan pada umumnya (karena Mello sendiri jelas-jelas _bukan _tipe pria romantis dan Halle tidak pernah menuntut), tapi Matt masih ingat rasa senang yang tulus terpancar di wajah Mello setiap kali membicarakan Halle. Dia bahkan bersinar, benar-benar _bersinar_, secara harafiah.

Dan Matt tahu lebih dari siapapun : Mello tidak akan menyerah pada apapun yang menjadi _miliknya._

Jadi kenapa?

Itulah misterinya—misteri yang belum bisa dipecahkan Matt.

Mello menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menolak berkomentar. Matt menghela napas."Memangnya kalian remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri? Aku masih tidak percaya kau membuang wanita hebat seperti itu hanya karena _sering bertengkar._ Apa kau tahu arti kompromi, Mihael Keehl?"

Jemari panjang Mello tanpa sadar telah sibuk mengutak-atik senapan mesinnya. Sebuah tang mengencangkan baut pada bagian depan _Picatinny rail_ yang terpasang pada _Heckler&Koch MP7A1_ di tangannya, cekatan tanpa suara, berusaha tak acuh pada kata-kata Matt yang terasa menyakitkan.

Rekannya itu tak sadar bahwa dia tengah mengorek luka lama menjadi merah kembali.

Namun Matt tidak bersalah, karena

dia tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

Matt tidak tahu _apa _yang sebenarnya_ terjadi._

_Apa _yang sebenarnya _terjadi _ketika Mello maupun Halle memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dengan hati berkecamuk dan pikiran gundah dan perasaan_ tak _rela.

Mello memang telah berbohong pada Matt.

Ketika temannya itu menuntut penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi, Mello berbohong

—_Kami terlalu sering bertengkar, Matt._

Itu bohong.

Mello memang sengaja menutupi segalanya pada Matt, meski dia tetap merasa bersalah karena mendusta pada orang yang paling mendekati 'teman' baginya selama bertahun-tahun. Namun semua ini bukannya tanpa alasan.

Alasan pertama, **mereka**—Mello maupun Halle telah sepakat agar semua ini—alasan mereka berpisah,_ tujuan _mereka berpisah, dipendam dalam-dalam dan menjadi rahasia pribadi. Mello berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu Matt dan Halle juga tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Alasan kedua, Mello tahu sifat Matt. Pria itu akan merasa bersalah telah menanyakannya. Dia akan tersenyum salah tingkah, berusaha menghiburnya dengan berbagai cara—dan Mello _benci _itu.

Alasan ketiga, sebenarnya dia _tidak_belum rela melepas Halle.

Mello _masih_pernah mencintainya.

.

.

"Jika lima menit lagi kita belum sampai juga, aku akan terjun payung dan pulang ke New York jalan kaki."

Satu set manik berwarna langit itu mendelik bosan mendengar komplain yang tak tamat-tamat. Sudah setengah jam dia mendengar rentetan omel dan protes tanpa henti, membuat telinganya hampir berasap—meski ketidakpuasan Matt _memang _beralasan. Jarak antara New York dan Hispaniola tidak terlalu jauh, namun di dalam pesawat benar-benar membosankan.

"Matty, kita sekarang berada _di _Central Cordillera. Walau kau nekat terjun payung juga tidak akan sampai rumah, tahu! Mau dimakan buaya? Kudengar disana banyak _American Crocodile_."

"Apa kau meremehkan kemampuan survivalku, Mells? Butuh lebih dari buaya untuk menghentikan niatku pulang dan main Wii—aku ini _One Shot Krys_ versi Amerika, tahu!"

Mello memutar matanya. 'One Shot Krys' adalah julukan seorang pemburu buaya wanita, Krystina Pawlowski, yang terkenal pernah merobohkan buaya terbesar di dunia hanya dengan satu tembakan peluru. "Oooh, percaya diri sekali, _Mr_. Mail Jeevas. Padahal kau menjerit-jerit seperti cewek kalau ada lipan di kamar mandi."

Matt memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan topik ini lebih lanjut dan buru-buru mencari pembicaraan lain. "Tapi benar-benar, deh… Kenapa juga L menyuruh kita ke hutan belantara begini? Mendadak, pula? Cabang Kuba atau Haiti kan lebih dekat?"

Mello mengeluarkan dengus tertahan. "Apa kau _serius,_ Matt? Para Agent Haiti itu bahkan tidak bisa menangani Varmit level 2. Cara mereka memegang _machine gun_ saja seperti banci."

Sudah jadi pengetahuan umum bahwa Agent dari negara-negara berkembang seperti Haiti memang kurang bisa diandalkan. Baik dalam hal SDA, IPTEK, maupun pengalaman, negara-negara berkembang jauh tertinggal dengan negara maju seperti Cina atau Amerika—hal yang sama juga berlaku pada lembaga penelitiannya. Karena itu, sudah jadi urusan biasa bila negara-negara berkembang sering meminta bantuan pada negara maju, dalam hal meneliti maupun membasmi.

Mello pernah bertugas ke Birma dan Matt sempat mengalami seminggu penuh neraka di Papua. Mereka sudah menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri betapa Agent dari negara berkembang itu benar-benar _payah_.

Hell, Agent dari Zimbabwe bahkan masih memakai _tombak_. Dari segala macam senjata canggih yang telah diciptakan di dunia, mereka memakai _tombak_.

"Oh well, mungkin bukan Haiti. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kuba?"

"Entahlah. Kuba lumayan, tapi jelas bukan tandingan Amerika—"

.

.

"— _Bagaimana dengan Spanyol_?"

Kepala sontak menoleh ke sumber suara. Stephen Loud alias _Agent _Gevanni duduk bersila di belakang Matt, bersandar di tembok pesawat dengan tangan berpangku di lutut, layar PDA miliknya bercahaya kebiruan. Setelah mereka masuk dalam pesawat, baru kali ini dia berbicara, sehingga Mello sendiri tak sadar kalau Gevanni ada begitu dekat dengan mereka.

Dalam keadaan terbalut seragam yang tertutup dari atas ke bawah, satu-satunya cara membedakan orang dari suaranya.

"_Stephenie_, yogamu sudah selesai?"

Pria itu tidak mengacuhkan ejekan terselubung Matt. "Sekali lagi, bagaimana dengan Spanyol?"

Satu alis di wajah cacat terbakar itu terangkat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Spanyol?"

"Bagaimana?"

Matt mengendikkan bahu. "Lumayan. Aku pernah ditempatkan disana sebelum ke Amerika—dan tidak buruk-buruk amat. Cukup_ profesional_, malah. Seperti tentara asli"

Pria itu kembali bungkam mendengar jawaban Matt, gesturnya menunjukan kalau dia sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh begitu?"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

_"Kenapa?"_

Gevanni menghela napas. Semua orang juga tahu betapa sulitnya menentang Mello. "Saya punya rekan di _Agent _sektor Barcelona yang bekerja sebagai Navigator."

"Hm."

" Meski berbeda negara tapi kami tetap kontak, terutama dengan chatting. Kadang-kadang kami bertukar informasi karena kau tahu... Betapa sulitnya mendapat informasi langsung dari L."

"_Lalu_?" Mello mulai tak sabar.

"—Seminggu lalu dia bercerita bahwa seratus lebih Agent dari Barcelona telah dikirim ke Hispaniola, Republik Dominika. Sebenarnya itu _Top Secret_, tapi dia percaya pada saya."

"Kalau itu_ Top Secret_ kenapa kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Gevanni tidak mengidahkannya.

.

.

"Dia baru saja memberitahu saya kabar terbaru tentang para _Agent _di Barcelona. Tidak ada yang selamat— semuanya _mati_, dan yang pulang hanya seperenam, itupun terkontaminasi parasit dan meninggal tak lama setelah kembali. Temannya sendiri terkena parasit dan dia baru saja meninggal. Milipedes, level 2. Mati seketika begitu mencapai ruangan isolasi tanpa sempat diberi penanganan."

Matt bergidik. "Benar-benar cerita yang_ tepat _untuk menjadi pengantar misi melawan lipan jahanam."

"… Saya penasaran, jadi saya minta dia mengirimkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada—baru saja sampai di PDA saya. Ada gambar yang harus saya tunjukkan pada kalian—gambar lokasi kemana para Agent itu dikirim."

Matt dan Mello langsung merapat mendekati PDA yang disodorkan Gevanni. Mereka menarik napas.

.

.

_"Fuckin' shit!"_

Matt menyumpah.

.

.

Di layar PDA itu, ada sebuah gambar. Foto dengan kualitas yang bagus, seperti nyata berdiri di depan hidung mereka.

Sebuah kastil eropa yang ditinggalkan, jauh di dalam sebuah hutan tropis. Menjulang tinggi dengan kemegahan yang telah runtuh, tak terawat dan ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya selama bertahun-tahun. Hutan tropis memenjarakan kastil itu dari peradaban, dan langitnya begitu hitam—tak satupun bintang maupun bulan berani berkelip.

Mello dan Matt dan berpuluh-puluh Agent di dalam pesawat ini sudah pernah_ melihat_ bangunan itu—dalam kualitas yang buruk, dengan ujung-ujung blur dan bergoyang.

Namun mereka memang sudah pernah melihatnya, tepat beberapa jam lalu.

Di dalam layar di _Underground Base._

Gambar itu adalah...

Lokasi misi mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

**8**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola)**

_"We're going inside in five minutes."_

Satu batalion tentara bersenjata tengah mengintai dari luar kastil, tegap berdiri, pandangan tajam mengawasi keadaan. Semua tampak siap dengan senjata di tangan dan tekad seperti baja, walau ada beberapa pengecualian.

Mello menggertakkan gigi. Gevanni terus-menerus menelan ludah. Matt berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak balik badan _dan_ kabur.

Jangan salah—biasanya pria itu jauh dari kata pengecut. Mail Jeevas justru termasuk orang ternekat di muka bumi, buktinya dia berani menjalani hidup seatap bersama Mello selama bertahun-tahun dan masih bernapas sampai saat ini.

Namun_ itu_ dan** ini** berbeda.

.

.

"Mell."

"Hm?"

"Kemungkinan kita bisa selamat dan aku pulang main Wii?"

Diam sebentar. "… Kurang dari lima persen?"

_"Mello!"_

"Hei, aku kan jujur!" Mello menoleh ke arah Matt, menyandarkan senapannya ke bahu kiri. "Kalau menghitung probabilitas kita selamat dari sarang Varmit yang bisa _membunuh _ratusan Agent_ terlatih _hanya dalam satu malam—dikurang persentase kita bisa selamat namun _terjangkit_ parasit, dikurang_ selisih _jumlah Agent Barcelona dengan pihak ketiga, kemungkinan kau pulang dan main Wii _cuma _lima persen."

"Mello, kamu tahu slogan bijak_ 'berbohong demi kebaikan'_?"

"Tahu." jawabnya pendek. "Makanya kita dan Gevanni sepakat untuk tutup mulut akan hal ini, kan? Aku, kau dan dia—hanya kita bertiga yang tahu kalau—_kalau_ L** tidak** menginformasikan kita seberapa berbahayanya misi ini."

Dia tidak menyukai nada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya seperti menuduh L, dan Mello tidak suka itu.

Bagaimanapun, berkat jasa pria itulah dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang—dan Mello sudah bersumpah untuk mendedikasikan hidupnya demi L.

"Yah, aku tak habis pikir kenapa L menyembunyikan ini. Memangnya dia pikir kita akan ketakutan, apa? Kita kan _tentara_. Memangnya ada yang akan pipis di celana kalau diberitahu betapa operasi ini begitu berbahaya?"

"Dia _pasti _punya alasan."

"_Ups_, aku lupa kalau _Agent_ Mello adalah fanboy stadium lanjut yang suka berfantasi tentang L di kamar mandi."

Beruntunglah Matt karena seragamnya dilengkapi dengan pelindung kaki, sebab tendangan Mello itu luar biasa keras. Mello sempat berpikir untuk menembak Matt, tapi tidak jadi.

.

.

_"Get ready!"_

.

.

Keduanya menoleh, dan langsung bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

Mereka telah dipasangkan dalam tim yang terdiri dari dua atau tiga orang, masing-masing grup menuju arah berbeda untuk meningkatkan efisiensi—Matt berpasangan dengan Mello, tentu saja. Mello sempat mencuri dengar bahwa Gevanni akan pergi bersama Halle, dan tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburu berputar-putar di perutnya. Matt sadar akan hal ini dan menggoda Mello agar bertukar pasangan, karena dia benar-benar_ tidak_ masalah berpasangan dengan Gevanni jika Mello_ ingin _satu grup dengan mantan kekasihnya, namun yang bersangkutan hanya memberinya tonjokan di bahu.

Setiap grup sudah dibagi berdasarkan rutenya. Halle-Gevanni akan menjajah lantai atas bersama dengan tim lainnya, berlawanan dengan Matt-Mello yang akan turun ke bagian basement. Matt bergurau kalau mereka tidak jodoh. Mello bertanya apakah Matt ingin coba makan peluru.

Operasi ini akan dibatasi selama lima jam, dikarenakan tujuan dari misi ini adalah o_bservasi_, bukan pembasmian seperti biasa. Masing-masing _Agent _sudah dibekali dengan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengambil sampel, tak lupa cadangan senjata untuk mempertahankan diri.

Mello menoleh ke arah teman setimnya, dimana Matt tengah membetulkan letak ROKS-3 _flamethrower_ miliknya di punggung sambil menyiulkan sebuah lagu (yang terdengar seperti Ricky Martin). Senapan mesin tergantung di badan, beberapa cadangan senjata seperti granat menghiasi tubuhnya yang terbalut seragam abu-abu.

.

.

Meski tidak terlihat dari luar, namun Matt **sangat **terlatih.

.

.

_Flamethrower_ itu berbobot nyaris 23 kg belum ditambah senjata lainnya, tetapi gestur Matt nyaris santai seakan semua beban itu tidak berarti. Bahkan Mello yakin kalau Matt bisa melakukan skipping keliling kastil dengan peralatan berat seperti itu.

Samar-samar benaknya mengingat kalau pria itu sebelumnya telah lama menjadi tentara militer di suatu negara, jauh sebelum direkrut menjadi _Agent_, dan mendadak Mello bertanya-tanya berapa umur Matt yang sebenarnya—meski terlihat muda, namun Mello yakin kalau penampilannya itu menipu.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu, Mell? Jatuh cinta padaku?"

Suaranya terdengar nakal. Mello mendengus.

"Enak saja."

.

.

_"In five, four—"_

.

.

.

**9**

**(Utah, Southlake City, DPG Main Base)**

Bagi Yagami Raito, L adalah teka-teki tanpa jawaban. Sebuah permainan kata dan angka dengan petunjuk yang menipu, membawa pemainnya pada probabilitas tak terbatas. Sedetik terlihat sederhana, sedetik _kemudian_ terasa rumit luar biasa. Semua jawaban terlihat sama benarnya sampai-sampai sulit ditebak apakah semua jawaban itu memang benar, ataukah mereka cuma barisan kamuflase tertata yang menyembunyikan hasil akhirnya.

Bagi Yagami Raito, sudah jadi misi hidupnya untuk memecahkan teka-teki bernama L dan mematahkan kebanggaan pria itu _tepat _di depan batang hidungnya.

Yagami Raito tidak pernah membenci L, namun dia juga tidak menyukainya. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan dengan nada iri kalau Raito benar-benar beruntung; bisa menjadi asisten L si penemu nomor wahid dalam usia muda seperti itu, apalagi terpilih secara langsung oleh sang raja untuk menjadi permaisuri.

Mereka bilang,

—_Oh , you're so lucky. To be with L is like being invited to reside in Valhalla_.

Oh sungguh, rasanya Raito ingin bertukar tempat dengan para koleganya itu minimal sehari, membiarkan mereka jadi bawahan L selama sehari saja, dan lihatlah apakah mereka masih berpikir kalau bersama L itu _seperti_ Valhalla. Tartarus, mungkin—tapi yang pasti bukan Valhalla.

Dia mungkin beruntung, sekaligus juga tidak beruntung. Segala hal memiliki sisi positif dan negatif, putih maupun hitam. Begitu juga kehidupannya selama setahun bersama L.

Sisi positifnya adalah, dia belajar banyak. Jauh_ lebih _banyak dibandingkan Harvard tempatnya menuntut ilmu, jauh _lebih _banyak dibandingkan dosen-dosen yang mengajarinya selama masa kuliah, jauh _lebih _banyak dibandingkan buku-buku tebal maupun penemuan-penemuan mutakhir.

Selama setahun ini, Raito seperti melihat sisi lain dari pengetahuan yang dia kenal selama bertahun-tahun, dan dia sangat berterimakasih pada L karena telah mengundangnya masuk ke pintu.

Sisi negatifnya adalah, menjadi asisten L itu amat **sangat** sulit. Tugas-tugasnya tidak masalah—Raito bisa mengerjakan kewajibannya dengan mudah, mengingat dia sendiri berotak brilian. Namun yang menjadi masalah selama ini adalah _L_ sendiri.

L adalah orang yang paling tak tertebak, paling tak bisa disangka, paling** menyebalkan **dan paling berahasia di muka bumi.

L adalah teka-teki; dan Yagami Raito_ harus_ berusaha memecahkannya setiap hari.

.

.

Pandangan Raito berpindah dari lembaran dokumen di tangannya, lalu ke wajah pucat pria di hadapannya, lalu ke dokumen itu lagi. Di depannya L tengah duduk di kursi putar, kedua bola mata hitam tampak mengawasi dirinya, seakan menimbang setiap karbondioksida yang dia hembuskan ke udara.

Seperti yang baru saja diutarakan, L adalah puzzle yang tak ingin tersusun. Buktinya saat Raito bertanya apa alasan L bersikeras mengobservasi lokasi berbahaya di Hispaniola itu, dia malah disodorkan dokumen ini.

Tertulis dengan huruf miring yang terlihat anggun,

—_She was an equilibrist, a_

_graceful one._

_She attended ridotto, a _

_naughty one._

_She had necrolagnia, a_

_helpless one._

_She got acyesis, a_

_terrible one._

_._

_.  
_

"Laba-laba, kan?"

L bertepuk tangan. "Brilian seperti biasa, Raito-kun."

Pujian basa-basi _atau_ sarkasme tersembunyi, sungguh sulit ditebak.

"Light-kun tidak senang saya puji?" suara L terdengar nyaris sedih, namun Raito tahu kalau itu cuma pura-pura.

"Kenapa saya harus senang dipuji karena hal ini? Inikan cuma permainan kata-kata—_cuma_ teka-teki anak-anak."

"Tapi dari sepuluh orang yang saya tunjukkan, hanya tiga yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar," L memiringkan kepala "dan dari tiga orang itu, Raito-kun lah yang paling cepat menjawab. Raito-kun _pantas_ dipuji."

"Ini tidak sulit."

"Justru karena tidak sulit." sesosok tangan berbalut kaus putih panjang itu terulur, meminta kembali kertas di tangannya. L menjepit lembaran itu dengan dua jari, kebiasaanya sehari-hari. Kalau Raito tidak tahu lebih baik, dia akan menuduh L terkena OCD. "Karena teka-teki ini terlalu sederhana untuk _kita_, para ilmuwan, sehingga banyak yang menjawabnya dengan terlalu spesifik. Ada yang menjawab Ricinulei, Araneomorphae atau bahkan _Mygalomorphae._ Padahal jawaban ini sangat mudah, namun mereka malah membuatnya jadi sulit."

Dia mengangkat alis. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Sepertinya mereka beranggapan kalau saya sedang menguji pengetahuan mereka—tanpa sadar otak mereka tidak menerima jawaban mudah seperti _laba-laba_ dan lebih memilih menjawabnya secara profesional agar saya terkesan, seperti Latrodectus. Namun sejujurnya saya tidak terkesan—karena bukan itu jawaban yang saya cari."

"Hmmm... Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

Oke, Raito merasa bahwa tali kesabarannya yang sudah tegang menjadi semakin tertarik. "Apa hubungan puisi anak-anak ini dengan pertanyaan saya—kenapa _anda_, Tuan Ryuzaki, begitu bersikeras mengirim _Agent _di tempat berbahaya seperti itu—tanpa memberitahu mereka kalau tempat itu berbahaya?"

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahukan alasan saya."

Jackpot.

Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak kalau L akan menjawab seperti itu. Keras kepala. Menyebalkan. Sok tahu. Rasanya Raito ingin menamparnya. Atau menendangnya. Atau bahkan menginjaknya sekalian.

"Tapi saya bisa jelaskan apa hubungan puisi itu dengan tempat berbahaya yang anda sebut tadi."

.

.

.

**10**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola****.**

**FIRST FLOOR****)**

Matt mungkin _takut_ pada lipan, namun dia tetap tentara sejati yang telah berdansa dengan kematian dalam berbagai perang dan pertempuran. Baik melawan Varmit, maupun menghadapi kaumnya sendiri ketika dia masih menjadi anjing militer.

Beri satu senjata dan dia tak tertandingi.

Terutama _flamethrower_, senjata favorit Matt setelah anti-tank. Oh, betapa asyiknya menggunakan flamethrower. Senapan mesin memang terasa seksi di lidah, tapi soal pesta panggang daging jadi barbeque, flamethrower jagonya.

Rasanya puas sekali melihat serangga-serangga itu menggelepar di lantai, matang terpanggang dengan bunyi_ pop_. Peluru hanya membuat badan mereka bolong, dan itu kurang seru. Membakar mereka hidup-hidup jauh lebih mengasyikan. Rasanya seperti tokoh utama dalam game survival horror.

**Mail** _'Agent Matt' _**Jeevas—**melayani dunia dengan cinta dan kebajikan sejak tahun 20xx. Sungguh keren. Sekarang yang dia butuhkan adalah seorang wanita seksi untuk dijadikan objek romansa, dan lengkap sudah petualangan _Agent_ Matt untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari serangan serangga jahanam. Entah itu putri yang butuh pertolongan, atau seorang wanita tangguh yang menjadi partnernya melawan musuh? Yang manapun sama kerennya selama Matt menjadi tokoh utama.

Mello? Dia bisa menjadi side-kick, atau second character. Luigi untuk Mario, Robin untuk Batman, bahkan _Plato_ untuk Socrates. Bersyukurlah Mello karena Matt adalah teman yang perhatian—

"Matt! Jangan bakar semua!"

Suara Mello menyadarkan Matt dari alam khayalannya, dan dia buru-buru mematikan flamethrower. Tak seberapa jauh darinya Mello tengah berjalan mendekati mayat Varmit yang sudah jadi arang terbakar. Sosok itu berjongkok di gundukan kehitaman yang sudah tak tertolong, wajah di balik visor gelapnya melirik Matt dengan jijik.

"Matt, kita itu diharuskan untuk mengambil _sampel_."

"Ups."

Dia membuang napas frustasi, lalu berjalan ke arah Matt, menginjak tubuh Varmit yang telah gosong. Di ruangan ini cuma ada mereka berdua; para Agent telah berpencar mengikuti rute masing-masing. Saat ini Mello dan Matt tengah mencari tangga menuju Basement.

Ternyata kastil ini lebih besar dari kelihatannya. Lantai bawah yang menjadi lokasi mereka sangat luas dengan koridor berliku seperti maze, berdebu dan remang-remang, sarang laba-laba menggantung bagai tirai lembab. Temboknya terlihat agak runtuh, beberapa bagian terkelupas, dan interior kuno yang diremangi cahaya senter menambah _horror_ suasana.

Matt melihat sekeliling. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka berada di sebuah ruang tamu, ditilik dari jenis barang yang ada disini. Sofa berlubang yang telah lapuk, botol wine berdebu dan gelas kosong di atas meja, sebuah jam antik berbandul yang telah mati, perapian bata di depan sofa, hiasan-hiasan seperti miniatur pesawat di rak kaca, dan lukisan-lukisan berjejer di dinding. Satu lukisan berpigura emas terlihat hampir lepas. Semua barang diselimuti debu minimal tiga senti.

Benar-benar _seperti _cerita horror. Matt jadi berpikir untuk membuka jam itu, siapa tahu ada zombie bersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Matt, kukira_ kau_ benci lipan." tuduh Mello.

"Mello, aku memang benci lipan, tapi kalau di tanganku ada senjata—" Matt berpose, di bahunya tersanding flamethrower. "—_Aku tak terkalahkan_."

Partnernya tampak tidak tertarik, hanya memandangi sarang laba-laba yang tergantung di langit-langit, seakan menantang mahluk jahanam itu untuk jatuh.

Entah kenapa Matt merasa kalau dia harus memulai pembicaraan. "Varmit disini cukup banyak juga, ya. Tadi kita bertemu apa saja? Lipan, nyamuk, kelabang dan kalajengking, lebah-lebah sialan yang tadi mau menyengatku, lalu—"

"—laba-laba."

"Eh? Kita tidak bertemu dengan laba-laba—"

"—Yang kumaksud bukan Varmit, Matt. Tapi laba-laba _biasa_." dari balik visornya, mata Mello berkilat tajam pada jaring-jaring putih di atap. "Sarangnya disini banyak sekali, tapi aku tidak melihat satupun laba-laba biasa."

"Memangnya itu abnormal?"

"Tidak sih." dia mengendikkan bahu. "Cuma heran."

Saat Mello kembali mengajaknya untuk maju ke ruangan berikutnya, Matt merasa agak lega. Laba-laba adalah hal yang cukup _sensitif _untuk Mello.

.

.

Ketika mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, seekor laba-laba berjenis Black Widow merayap di dinding. Laba-laba besar itu menyenggol sebuah pigura emas, dan lukisan itupun jatuh ke lantai.

Di dinding tempat lukisan itu semula bergantung, terdapat tulisan anak-anak.

.

.

**por favor,vuelve a casa**

_(please, come back home)_

.

.

.

**11**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**EASTERN ATTIC****)**

Halle dan Gevanni sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Tidak dalam tahap persahabatan atau romantisme, namun sesuatu yang jelas lebih dibanding kenalan biasa.

Seperti simbiosis mutualisme, atau ikatan kerja di antara dua profesional—itulah definisi yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Rapi_, _teratur, dan seperlunya tanpa keharusan untuk berbagi hal-hal pribadi. **Netral**. Tidak ada keinginan bagi mereka untuk melewati batas-batas yang seharusnya. Halle tidak tertarik pada pria itu dan Gevanni, meski menganggap Halle cukup _menawan_, tidak pernah membayangkan mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan atau semacamnya.

Dan saat ini berdirilah mereka di loteng paling timur; keadaan disana tak berbeda dengan lantai-lantai sebelumnya. Apek dan sumpek, barang-barang kuno dan lama tampak berjejal disana-sini, dipaksakan untuk masuk dalam loteng sempit itu. Tidak ada yang menarik disana; tidak ada harta, _petunjuk_, ataupun pengintai dari balik bayangan. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pemandangan loteng kastil biasa yang cukup luas, dengan lantai kayu menjeritkan derit setiap kali kaki melangkah di atasnya.

Sedikit _anti-klimaks_, dan hal itu agak membuat Gevanni kecewa.

Sebab sangat sulit mencapai tempat ini. Perjalanan mereka sampai kemari adalah sebuah medan yang sulit; banyak sekali Varmit bertebaran di sana-sini sampai-sampai Gevanni merasa tengah berenang di dalamnya. Untunglah dia telah terlatih pada berbagai situasi, dan partnernya adalah seorang seorang yang tangguh.

Terlalu tangguh, malah. Ketika mereka terjun membantai musuh, sesaat Gevanni lupa kalau dia tengah bersama seorang _wanita_ dan segala kelembutannya.

"Amankah?"

Pria itu mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatian, hanya sebuah loteng biasa. Meski dia mendengar sedikit pergerakan di suatu tempat, namun itu hanya seekor tikus—suara cicit kecil memperkuat dugaannya.

"Sepertinya tidak berbahaya."

Halle mengambil beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam. Tidak ada Varmit ataupun sarangnya, kontras dengan keadaan sebelumnya—namun itu _bukan _alasan untuk lengah.

Matanya yang tajam tertumbuk pada benda-benda di loteng itu; beberapa interior kuno berdebu seperti lemari kayu berukiran klasik, cermin besar, dan peti-peti yang mengingatkannya pada cerita bajak laut. Dia membuka salah satu peti dan menutupnya kembali. Isinya hanya mainan-mainan robot berkarat dan konsol game yang telah ketinggalan jaman berpuluh tahun lalu.

Di sebelah meja kayu, ada sebuah rak buku berukir dengan kaca yang sudah pecah. Di dalamnya berjejer buku-buku tebal. Halle meraih sebuah buku hitam berdebu—sebentuk _album _kuno, dengan ujung-ujung bergerigi dimakan ngengat, lembarannya menguning dan fotonya telah dimakan usia. Tangannya sempat membalik beberapa lembar sebelum berhenti, kehilangan minat, dan menutupnya kembali.

Sebuah foto jatuh dari album itu. Dia berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

Di gambar yang telah menguning oleh usia, seorang anak laki-laki berpiyama putih tengah tersenyum pada kamera di ladang jagung sambil merangkul seekor anjing. Sebuah topi jerami besar terpasang di kepalanya, menutupi rambutnya yang memutih, tak berwarna seperti kulitnya yang tanpa noda. _Albino._

Di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki dengan overall biru dan kaus merah menyala, memamerkan giginya sambil membuat simbol _Peace_, tangan kanannya yang terbebat sarung tangan kotor merangkul si anak lelaki tadi. Wajahnya terpotong di bagian atas, kemerahan terbakar matahari.

Dia membalik foto itu. Tertulis dalam huruf rapi,

_My Precious Nate, keep smiling!_

_:D  
_

Halle menyelipkan foto itu kembali ke album, tidak menganggapnya penting.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada keanehan."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum wanita itu bertanya, "Sisa waktu?"

Gevanni melihat PDA-nya. "Kurang dari setengah waktu yang ditentukan."

"Itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelajah area lainnya. _Ayo_."

.

.

.

**12**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola****.**

**BASEMENT****)**

**DZIIIIING DZIIIIING DZIIIIING**

_"Mello!"_

"Tenang, _buddy_!" Mello menendang tong berisi _sherry_ ke arah _Lithobius forficat**—**_Varmit tipe Chilopoda yang tengah mengejar mereka.

**BANG!**

Dengan satu tembakan, tong itu tersulut api dan dalam sekejap menjalari para Varmit. Mereka menggeliat, mengeluarkan cicit yang serupa teriakan kesakitan, lalu menggelepar di lantai.

"Kau bilang jangan dibakar!" protes Matt sambil menembaki lalat-lalat besar yang lincah berterbangan. Dia sudah mengganti flamethrowernya dengan _battle rifle_ biasa—Hekler&Koch HK417 kesayangannya. Seekor lalat mencengkram bahunya, hampir membawanya terbang, namun Matt sempat mengarahkan senapannya ke atas dan menembak pelatuk. Rentetan peluru membolongi perut mahluk itu, cairan hijau mengucur deras bagai hujan dan membasahi tubuh Matt. Dia merepet jijik.

"Keadaan darurat, Matt!"

Mello kembali menendang tong lain ke arah api yang menyala. Api membesar, menjilat sampai ke langit-langit, para Varmit di seberang tak bisa melewati dinding merah itu tanpa terbakar. Mello dan Matt memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari lebih ke dalam, berkelok-kelok di rak-rak berisi anggur.

"Mell—_hosh hosh_—"

"—_hosh_—Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak berpi—_hosh hosh_—kir kalau ini aneh? Dari tadi kita membakar mereka dan oksigennya tidak berku—_hosh_—berkurang!"

Mereka melakukan putaran tajam ke belokan kiri, melewati tong-tong kayu dan masuk ke dalam, tidak berhenti berlari, lampu di pinggang berayun ganas. Setelah yakin tidak ada seekorpun yang mengejar, Matt langsung menanggalkan tabung flamethrower miliknya yang telah kosong sedari tadi dan langsung berbaring sembarangan di lantai, dadanya naik turun, berusaha menangkap napasnya yang berat di paru-paru.

Di sebelahnya, Mello duduk bersandar di tembok bata, berusaha menenangkan diri dengan sebatang coklat. Visor gelapnya diangkat ke atas.

"Matt,_ pas_ sekali." Mello menyeringai di kegelapan, mengeluarkan vial dari tas pinggangnya. "Kita bisa mengambil sampel darah lalat di tubuhmu."

"Darah lalat? Lebih tepatnya ingus lalat, mungkin. Darah lalat itu merah seperti manusia." Dia membaui tangannya yang lengket oleh lendir dan berlagak muntah. "_Bau_! Aku benci pekerjaan ini."

Dengan gerakan cekatan, Mello memasukkan cairan kehijauan itu ke dalam vial, mengamati bagaimana lendir itu berkilauan di dalam gelap, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tas.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau bilang apa?"

Matt menoleh ke arah partnernya. "Oksigen. Dari tadi kita menyulut api, namun oksigennya tidak berkurang—ini bawah tanah, loh."

Mello mengangkat alis. "Kau benar," dia melipat tangan ke dada, "kemungkinannya cuma dua—satu, di sini ada sirkulasi udara atau dua, lorong basement ini berkelanjutan ke ruangan lain."

"Kalau yang kedua, celakalah kita. Aku mau cepat pulang."

"Sudah jam berapa, Matt?"

Matt melihat PDA miliknya. "Masih ada kurang dari setengah waktu yang ditentukan. _Ugh_."

"Lebih baik kita berputar-putar lagi, lalu naik ke atas untuk melihat bagian lain. Di Basement ini tidak ada apa-apa kecuali wine dan sherry."

"Tapi kau _tahu_ jalan pulang, kan, Mells?"

"Tenang saja."

Mello segera berdiri dan menepuk debu di seragamnya. Tangannya terulur dan Matt meraihnya, cairan hijau di sarung tangan Matt mengenai Mello.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau darah lalat itu hijau."

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan darah, tapi_ ingus_—"

.

.

**buzz—**

Gerakan mereka berhenti.

.

.

**buZZ—B_UZZ—_**

_nging nging  
_

**_BUZZ_**

_NGIIIIING_**_  
_**

Mereka sontak menoleh. Matt menelan ludah. Kedua bola mata Mello melebar.

.

.

"Mell, ini bukan darah ataupun ingus," suara Matt terdengar hampa "ini _feromon_."

.

.

Dari balik kegelapan, sekumpulan penyengat tengah melesat bagai sekaliber peluru ke arah mereka, mengikuti bau feromon yang menguar tajam dari tubuh Matt.

_Vespa mandarinia japonica _atau juga disebut Japanese Giant Hornet, termasuk dalam daftar sepuluh serangga paling berbahaya di dunia.

.

.

.

c**a**n **i **t**a**ngl**e** y**ou i**n my h**o**m**e**?

.

.

.

**Again, thanks for reading! Sepertinya chapter ini semakin panjang *sweatdrop***

**Dun-dun-dun, misteri semakin tebal!**

**Kenapa Mello dan Halle berpisah?**

**Apakah yang terjadi pada Matt selama dia ada di militer dan berapa umurnya yang sebenarnya?**

**Apa hubungan puisi itu dengan kastil?**

_(tenang saja, di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan dijelaskan kenapa jawaban puisi itu laba-laba (spoiler: itu bagian Matsuda))_

**Kenapa Mello tidak melihat satupun laba-laba?**

**Siapakah yang menulis di tembok?**

**Kenapa ada foto Near di kastil itu?**

**Siapakah pria yang difoto bersama Near?**

**Apakah Mello dan Matt bisa selamat dari kejaran lebah ngamuk?**

**Apakah Raito bisa menerima pengakuan cinta L dan mereka menempuh hidup bahagia di Las Vegas? **_*bohong*_

**Kenapa Near tokoh utamanya tapi dia nggak muncul-muncul?**

**Apakah Mello bisa melupakan Halle dan beralih pada Matt? **_*apa coba*_

**Ikuti kisahnya dalam Tangle: Chapter Three—**_*dijitakin*_

**Sehabis ini ada Sidenotes, lalu jawaban Review:D**

.

.

**SIDENOTES** (skip bila perlu)

1)NYPD: New York Police Department

2)Bio Hazard: versi Jepang dari Resident Evil, game survival horror yang terkenal. Ceritanya adalah dua orang agen polisi (laki-laki dan perempuan) yang terperangkap dalam sebuah kastil berisi zombie bersama agen polisi lainnya. Sebenarnya tadinya saya mau bikin fic ini jadi cerita zombie, tapi nggak jadi.

3)_ Picatinny rail: _aksesoris yang dipasang pada senjata api sebagai pembidik laser, night vision, bayonet, etc. Disebut juga sebagai _Tactical Rail._

_4)_ ROKS-3 flamethrower: senjata pelontar api yang dikembangkan Uni Soviet untuk PDII pada tahun 1945 (iya, saya tahu betapa jadulnya senjata Matt padahal setting fic ini di masa depan wkwkwk). Bentuk ROKS-3 dirancang agar tidak mencolok perhatian, tanki bahan bakarnya berbentuk ransel kotak dan penyemprotnya seperti rifle biasa, cocok dibawa kemana-mana :D Dan memang berat, sekitar 22 kilogram lebih.

5) Ricinulei, Araneomorphae Mygalomorphae: kelompok-kelompok dari Arachnida

6) Latrodectus: Laba-laba yang dikenal sebagai **Black Widow**. Laba-laba ini sangat terkenal karena kebiasaannya yang memakan jantan selama reproduksi;D

7) Lithobius forficat: Terjemahan bebasnya adalah Brown Centipede, alias kelabang coklat wkwkwk.

8) _Vespa mandarinia japonica_/ Giant Japanese Hornet: Merupakan salah satu dari sepuluh serangga yang paling menakutkan di dunia, dan serangga bersayap paling berbisa. Racunnya bisa melelehkan daging dan sangat menyakitkan, bisa menyebabkan kematian. Yang sadis dari serangga ini adalah dia bisa menyemprotkan feromon yang akan memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk ikut menyerang (biasanya dilakukan untuk menyerang sarang lebah musuh).

Dalam fic ini, lalat yang menyerang Matt telah berasimilasi/bermutasi dengan _Vespa Mandarinia Japonica_, sehingga tubuh lalat itu berisikan feromon yang dapat memanggil Giant Japanese Hornet. Aslinya darah lalat itu berwarna merah seperti manusia :D Karena Matt yang kena paling banyak, bisa dipastikan dia yang diincar *ja'at*.

.

.

**REVIEW REPLY **(skip bila perlu)

1)NatureMature: Tenang aja _Darling_, kali ini positif nggak bakal diberhentikan di tengah jalan ;D

2)Anoctimo: Terasa holywood? Wkwk, mungkin karena saya kepengaruh Resident Evil :D Lagipula aslinya saya mau bikin cerita zombie sih—mungkin nanti kalau ini sudah tamat:D MattMello disini banyak, kok. Walau cuma hints gaje sih.

Oh ya lupa bilang, _Voy a ser comido_ itu bahasa Spanyol, soalnya di Dominika pakai bahasa Spanyol :D

3)Orange Burst: Makasih reviewnya! Saya akan berusaha update secepatnya:D

4)AWESOMEMELLS: Makasih ya! Saya juga geli-geli jijik pas riset buat fic ini ._. Ngeliat foto cacing, kelabang... *bergidik*

5)amiilio: Tenang aja, hints MM disini juga ada kok! Apalagi Mello bakal cemburu-cemburu gitu(?) Yap, Raito tentu saja harus sama L :D Near.. Wah belum bisa dikasih tahu hehehe... Tapi harusnya sih rada jelas dari chapter-chapter yang udah ada.

6)Rie Kyte Matsuyama: Hubungan Near sama Varmit... Masih rahasia hohoho. Tunggu aja di chapter-chapter berikutnya ;D Romancenya masih rada jauh sih, lha wong Nearnya aja ga muncul-muncul wkwkkw

7)Fuu-kun Mouruki Furukawa: Salam kenal juga, dan makasih favenya! Romancenya ditunggu aja ya :D

8)Vayne it's me: Makasih reviewnya! :D

9)Ranranfua: Saya juga orang baru di Fandom DN kok, salam kenal juga! Makasih reviewnya:) Soal pairing, saya sengaja bikin MN soalnya di Fandom DN Indonesia tuh dikit, sedangkan MM kan udah banyak—biar bagi-bagi:) Tapi di fanfic ini juga ada hints MM kok! Meski dalam tahap 'brothership-friendship' sih:)

10)Shearra26: Syukurlah kalau nggak bertele-tele... *napas lega* Soalnya saya ngerasa ini panjang banget, sih Penjelasan di bawahnya pasti saya kasih terus kok, thanks for reading! :)

11)DK: Iye iye, tenang aje :D

12)CCLoveRuki: Makasih sudah review! :D Penjelasan tentang L... Mungkin akan diungkap chapter depan *diinjek*

13)MayuRockbell: Hehehe iya, habis saya suka tipe fic yang ngasih hal-hal nyata di ceritanya—sekalian nambah pengetahuan (?) :D Tenang aja, ini BL kok. Yang rambut putih itu memang Near, dan soal dia nggak dimakan monster... Itu masih misteri (?)


	3. Tangle 3

.

.

.

**Death Note** (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

_Tangle _(c) MooMoo

.

.

.

**13**

Mahluk manapun akan enggan bila rumahnya dimasuki orang.

Kecuali laba-laba.

Ketuk pintu dan dia akan menyambut masuk—_namun bisakah kau pulang?_

(selamat datang; ritual akan dimulai. malam dimana para pejantan mempersembahkan nafsu dalam tarian. namun tahukah semua bagaimana **nasib** berputar setelah pesta ini berakhir?)

.

.

.

t **a **n g l **e**

th**e **h**a**rd**e**r y**ou** g**e**t, th**e** b**e**tt**e**r y**ou** t**a**st**e**d

.

.

.

**14**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**THIRD FLOOR : CORRIDOR)**

**BANG BANG**

Api pertempuran melebur, disaksikan oleh purnama yang mengintip dari balik jendela besi.

Dot merah dari laser pembidik di senapannya menari liar di dinding; Gevanni bergerak dalam pola zigzag, berusaha menargetkan pembidiknya ke arah Varmit yang lincah terbang di langit-langit. Gnat itu mendesing ke berbagai penjuru, pengisap di mulutnya meneteskan merah segar, cakarnya kokoh serupa besi.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang telah tumbang—Varmit ini setingkat lebih pintar. Tubuhnya sigap menghindar bidikan, tahu persis betapa peluru membuat nyawa melayang.

_Sial, yang satu ini pasti sudah punya kecerdasan._ Pikir pria itu frustasi. _Tidak mungkin _hewan _bisa menghindari bidikan sampai seperti ini._

"Jangan sampai menembak perutnya, Gevanni!" Halle memperingatkan tak jauh dari situ. Wanita itu tengah sibuk menghindari Wriggler yang merayap cepat di lantai, berusaha mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. Halle melompat ke belakang, menendang vas besar yang ada disana, larva itu tergencet dan memercikkan lendir kehijauan. "Di dalam perutnya ada Wriggler! Lebih baik gunakan _headshot_!"

"Aku tahu!"

_Sial, tidak bisa begini terus! _

Dia merancang suatu taktik. Gevanni mengambil manuver dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Gnat langsung terbang mengejar, gatal ingin membenamkan cengkramannya di kepala sang _Agent,_ kedua matanya yang majemuk berkilat-kilat diterpa sinar bulan. Dengan sigap pria itu mengerem langkahnya, berputar balik dan membidik Gnat yang tengah melesat ke arahnya, titik merah berhenti tepat di antara kedua mata majemuk.

**BANG!**

Kepala sang monster langsung terburai pecah. Hujan berbau anyir menodai helm Gevanni.

Halle langsung berlari ke arah partnernya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gevanni?"

"Tidak apa-apa." tangannya mengelap visor yang berbercak merah dan lendir. Di bahu kiri pria itu ada sobekan besar yang memanjang, tanda mata dari pertempuran tadi. Luka membuka di kulit yang terkoyak. "_Sedikit _tergores, tapi tidak apa-apa."

Halle memperhatikan luka itu dengan agak prihatin, rasa keibuannya mendadak muncul. "Perlu First Aid Spray?"

"Nah, tidak perlu. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada kontaminasi parasit."

Gevanni menunduk. Segerombol Tumbler sebesar bantal bertebaran di lantai, menunggu waktu untuk matang. Gevanni segera menembakinya satu-persatu untuk jaga-jaga. Meski Varmit, Gnat tetap nyamuk biasa. Pupa tidak akan bertahan hidup jika kepompongnya dirusak dari luar.

**PIP PIP **

Pria itu membuka PDA-nya. Layar langsung menyala dan menampilkan gambar seorang _Agent_, berpendar di tengah gelapnya koridor tanpa penerangan buatan. Di bawah gambar tersebut terdapat digit angka yang menunjukkan identitas dari sang pemberi frekuensi : [1812020].

_Agent_ Ratt, salah seorang koleganya.

/_Ratt disini. Agent Gevanni?/_

"Koordinat [79-421-312-003] arah utara, aman terkendali. Bagaimana disana?"

/_Koordinat _[22-025-121-001]_ arah selatan, aman terkendali./_

"Ada apa, Ratt?"

Ada jeda. /_Mayat. Lima orang./_

Berita ini menarik perhatian Halle. "Siapa saja yang tewas?"

/_Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan, Halle.__/ _Dia mendesah. /_B__usuk dan digerogoti sesuatu—mungkin _Varmit, _aku tak tahu__. Kami tak bisa me__lakukan identifikasi dengan peralatan minim begini… A__palagi wajah maupun tubuh__ mereka__ sudah sulit sekali dikenali—seperti diserang sesuatu yang brutal_./

Ratt menelan ludah, tenggorokannya masih kering karena menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan tadi.

/_Namun dari equipment yang tersisa, disimpulkan bahwa mereka berasal dari sektor _Barcelona._/_

Halle terkesiap. "Kenapa ada _Agent _dari Barcelona disini?"

Berbeda dengan Halle, Gevanni tidak terlihat kaget, seakan sudah bisa menebaknya. Hal ini tidak luput dari pengawasan Ratt.

.

.

/_Agent Gevanni, apa anda _tahu_sesuatu?/_

.

.

Di kepalanya langsung berkecamuk berbagai kemungkinan—antara berkata jujur atau bersikap tak tahu, mengucap kebenaran atau tetap berpura-pura. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, pada akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan. Halle memandang partnernya tak percaya.

/_Bisa ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/_

Dia menggigit bibir.

"Sebenarnya—"

.

.

.

**15**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**FIRST FLOOR : LIBRARY)**

**BANG**

"Forty five! "

**BANG**

"Sial! _Forty—!"_

**BANG BANG**

"_Forty seven_! Aku menang!

"Ugh!"

.

.

_Agent_ Ralph Bay merayakannya dengan melempar tangan ke atas, senang karena menang taruhan.

"_Yes!_ Empat puluh _tujuh _lawan empat puluh! Seratus dollar jadi milikku!

Di belakangnya, Rushuall menurunkan senapan dan meringis. Dengan kesal dia merogoh tas pinggang, mengeluarkan selembar kusut uang kertas dan melemparkannya asal-asalan. Ralph mengambilnya dalam satu gerakan mulus.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu, kawan."

"Kau cuma beruntung." desisnya tajam.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku menang." Pria itu mencium lembaran seratus dollar di tangannya, tidak keberatan dengan anyir darah dan minyak mesiu yang menempel di sana. "Selisih _tujuh_ Varmit itu besar." kekehnya sambil memasukkan hasil rampasan ke dalam tas.

Rushual hanya memutar matanya.

.

.

Sepatu mereka berdecit menjijikan saat menginjak genangan lendir di lantai. Ralph mengawasi sekeliling sambil menyiulkan lagu, merasa sangat puas. Rushual menyusul beberapa langkah di belakang, lebih muram dibanding rekannya. Sentakan kakinya pendek-pendek dan berat, sengaja menginjak lumat tubuh Varmit yang bertebaran di lantai.

Sinar kebiruan sang raja malam menyeruak masuk dari luar jendela, teralis besi memberi bayang-bayang gelap dalam bentuk salib yang merentang di seluruh ruangan. Perpustakaan itu bernasib sama dengan sang kastil; gelap dan sesak, berdebu setebal tiga senti, _ditinggalkan _dan dilupakan. Buku-buku tua bertumpuk di dalam rak, memanjang sampai ke langit-langit. Beberapa dokumen menguning berserakan di lantai, telah hancur dimakan rayap. Di atas sebuah meja terpasang komputer mati yang tertinggal beberapa jaman sebelumnya, layar gelapnya telah berbedak debu.

Ralph mengambil satu buku dari rak secara acak.

"Hei, dulu aku punya buku ini!" dia memegang buku itu seperti sebuah harta. "Aku sering membacanya sebelum tidur."

" _The Gingerbread Man_?" Rushual menyela dari samping sambil menatap kovernya. Sebuah gambar kue jahe terpampang di sana, dengan senyum tak berdosa di wajah yang terbuat dari gula-gula. Di belakangnya, seorang kakek tua dan nenek-nenek panik mengejar si kue jahe. "Bukankah itu buku tentang kue jahe yang pada akhirnya dimakan rubah?"

"_Yap_." Pria itu menatap kover buku, ilustrasi di sana membawa nostalgia lama di hatinya, melukis benaknya dengan ingatan samar warna sepia. Dari balik visor dia menyunggingkan senyum tulus, senang karena bisa mengenang sisa masa kecil yang telah pudar. "Kata ibuku, pesan moral cerita ini sungguh bagus."

"Tentang orang _sombong _yang mendapat ganjarannya. Sungguh bagus."

Ralph gagal menangkap sarkasme yang berkubang dibalik kata-kata sang rekan, tangannya membalik beberapa halaman.

"Ini menarik sekali. Coba lihat!"

Dia membentangkan buku itu di depan temannya—alih-alih deretan huruf alfabet, cerita di buku itu tersusun dari susunan titik yang timbul. Tidak ada ilustrasi sama sekali, kontras dengan fungsinya sebagai buku cerita. Rushual mengedipkan mata.

"Huruf _braille_?"

"Yap. Mungkin anak pemilik kastil ini buta atau apa."

**PIP PIP**

"Ups."

Ralph menaruh kembali buku itu dan membuka PDA-nya.

.

.

Layar menampilkan gambar seorang Agent, digit angka memunculkan kombinasi [1812020]. Sebuah tanda seru berkelap-kelip di sampingnya, mengedipkan warna merah di kegelapan.

Rushual menaikkan alisnya. "_Status Emergency_? Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

/_Perhatian pada seluruh Agent, ada pemberitahuan darurat mengenai_—/

.

.

.

**16**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**BASEMENT)**

"Ada ide bagus, Matt?"

"Ada." Suaranya kalem.

.

.

"Ayo kita kabur."

.

.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik bagi Matt untuk meraih Flashbang, menarik _safety pin_ dan melemparnya. Dia berbalik, menggenggam erat tangan Mello dan membawanya berlari kencang, tidak sekalipun menoleh meski segumpal cahaya yang membutakan meledak di belakang.

.

.

PDA mereka berkedip-kedip. Baik Mello maupun Matt tidak berinsiatif untuk menjawabnya.

.

.

.

**17**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**FIRST FLOOR : KITCHEN)**

/—aik _menjadi _Level 3_. Diharapkan bagi para Agent untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan, jangan sampai terpencar dengan rekannya dan tetap pada rute masing-masing. Setengah jam lagi saya minta untuk berkumpul di koordinat _[22-025-121-001]_arah selatan__. Sekian dan terimakasih._/

**PIP**

.

.

Ratt mematikan PDA-nya sambil menarik napas berat.

"Ratt, kemari!"

Dia berjalan mendekati partnernya, Guardner. 12.7 mm Scalpel di tangan gemuk sang _Agent _menari lincah di atas onggokan daging membusuk, jemari mengaduk isi perut tanpa ragu. Ratt memalingkan wajah sambil menutup hidung, tidak sanggup untuk melihat langsung.

Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena berpasangan dengan Guardner.

Meski bukan _Agent_ yang terbilang hebat dalam hal menyanding senjata, namun pengetahuannya tentang hal medis sangat membantu—_sangat membantu_ untuk keperluan seperti ini. Identifikasi kematian.

Jasad itu tergolek mengenaskan; sebagian besar sudah membusuk dan yang masih tersisa sudah terlalu hancur untuk dikenali bentuknya. Setengah dari figurnya seperti dicabik paksa, robek dari kepala sampai ke selangkangan, isi tubuh menjuntai keluar dari samping.

.

.

Daripada digerogoti serangga, lebih tepat dikatakan kalau tubuh yang ini disentak jadi dua oleh sepasang tangan Golem.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Guardner?"

"Tidak ada bekas-bekas parasit." Pria paruh baya itu menggaruk kumisnya dengan jemari berdarah, kepalanya sudah terbebas dari helm. Diam-diam Ratt salut karena Guardner seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan berbagai bau-bauan membusuk di ruangan itu. "Sengatan atau apapun juga tidak ada. Saya periksa bagian dalamnya, namun tidak ada yang abnormal—semuanya dalam kondisi sempurna sebelum membusuk."

"Berarti kematiannya bukan karena Varmit? "

"Bisa dibilang begitu." jawabnya sambil mengelap peralatannya. Scalpel beraneka ukuran di dalam tas pinggangnya berdenting nyaring. "Dari lima mayat, ada dua yang kondisinya sama seperti ini. Tiga yang lain memiliki sebab kematian yang jelas—mati disengat atau terkena racun. Namun yang ini—saya tidak habis pikir."

Guardner mengendikkan bahu, lalu berdiri dan membuka sarung tangan karetnya.

"Ratt? Ada kabar dari pusat?"

"Tidak ada." suara Ratt terdengar agak hampa. "Saya mencoba menghubungi L untuk meminta penjelasan, namun yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab—entah karena saluran sibuk _atau _daerah ini terlampau jauh untuk mengirim frekuensi ke markas utama. Namun saya sudah berpesan pada tim pilot agar tiba lebih cepat."

Guardner menggeleng dan Ratt menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

"Operasi ini terpaksa ditunda untuk sementara."

.

.

.

**18**

**(Utah, Southlake City, DPG Main Base)**

Mata mereka saling bertemu, lama tanpa satupun jeda. Pandangan Raito ditelan oleh dua kelereng hitam milik L, begitu dalam bagai sepasang rawa tak berdasar, membuatnya sesak seperti dihimpit lumpur penghisap.

Itu bukan sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi Raito. Dia pun berkedip, memutuskan pandangan secara sepihak.

"Saya harus jelaskan dari mana, ya..." L mengisap ibu jarinya, mata masih tajam mengawasi sosok di hadapannya, lumat sampai ke detil terkecil—dari pandangannya yang beralih sampai ekspresi tak nyaman di wajahnya. "Ah, baiklah. Dari _awal._ Pertama-tama, tentunya Raito-kun tahu rahasia saya yang terbesar?"

"Rahasia yang mana?" dengusnya merendahkan. "Rahasia kalau kau makan steak dengan selai marmalade atau kebiasaanmu mencocol kentang goreng dengan es krim vanilla?"

"...Walaupun saya senang karena Raito-kun memperhatikan cara saya makan, namun bukan itu jawabannya." L memiringkan kepalanya tiga puluh derajat. "Yang saya maksud adalah identitas saya

—bahwa L, Denueve dan Coil adalah orang yang _sama_."

Oh ya. Itulah salah satu hal yang memperbesar impresinya bahwa L adalah pria paling sombong sedunia.

L, ilmuwan setingkat dewa di bidang biologi. Denuve, penemu nomor wahid dalam dunia kimia. Coil, peraih nobel ilmu fisika. Tiga persona sesilau bintang kejora itu dimiliki oleh orang yang sama.

Seorang pria yang makan steak dengan selai marmalade dan mencocol kentang goreng dengan es krim vanilla—**L Lawliet.**

Dari bermilyar-milyar manusia yang ada di dunia, hanya sedikit yang diikutsertakan ke dalam rahasia besar ini—termasuk Raito, Watari, dan L sendiri. Bahkan David Hoope—Presiden Amerika yang terhormat, sang penggerak _superpower_ dunia saja tidak tahu kalau tiga nama besar di dunia ilmu pengetahuan—L, Denuve dan Coil adalah orang yang_ sama_.

Haruskah Raito merasa tersanjung karena dia telah diundang masuk lingkaran? _Hah._

"Lalu apa hubungannya, Ryuuzaki?"

L memutar kursinya, meraih sepotong Strawberry Shortcake di atas tray dan memotongnya dengan garpu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengetikkan beberapa kode di laptop. Tiga layar di dinding berkedip dan mati. Satu layar di tengah kembali hidup, menayangkan tampilan sebuah inbox dari suatu alamat e-mail.

Raito mengenali_nya_. Alamat mail resmi yang digunakan L untuk berbagai urusan bersifat profesional—sudah beberapa kali Raito bertugas untuk mengurus mail tersebut dalam kesehariannya sebagai asisten L.

Kursor bergeser dan mengklik satu dari daftar e-mail yang masuk. Alamat si pengirim tidak jelas.

Matanya membesar.

.

.

—_She w4S aN 3QU1l1bRIst, A_

_6R4cefUl 0ne._

_She 4ttend3d r1d0tt0, 4_

_nAu6htY 0Ne._

_5h3 h4D N3CR0l46N1a, a_

_h3lPl35S on3._

_sHe 60t 4Cye515, 4_

_t3rr1BL3 0n3._

.

"Ini—"

"— E-mail ini juga menyertakan attachment. Mau lihat?"

Tanda panah berjalan ke arah Attachment File.

_Download. _

Klik.

Tak lama berselang, gambar scan sebuah peta memenuhi layar. Peta itu kasar dan buatan tangan, sekilas tampak seperti peta harta milik petani, ada bagian yang dilingkari dengan pena biru di satu sudut.

"Ryuuzaki, jangan-jangan tempat ini—"

"— Central Cordirella, tepat sekali." L menoleh, memandang Raito yang terpaku di tempat, garpu kue terjepit di mulutnya. "Pengirim e-mail ini jelas

sedang _menantang _saya."

"...!"

"Namun bukan itu yang membuat saya terancam."

Tangannya kembali mengetik.

Kedua layar di kiri-kanan akhirnya kembali menyala, sama-sama menampilkan inbox alamat e-mail. Raito mengenalinya satu-persatu—di kanan milik Denueve, dan di kiri untuk Coil. Kedua kursor di layar itu mengklik satu mail yang ada di daftar. Layar di tengah kembali ke halaman mail yang tadi.

Sekarang ketiga monitor menayangkan isi e-mail yang identik. Raito menarik napas. Mulai dari susunan kata sampai attachment file, semuanya serupa. Tidak ada satu huruf maupun angka yang meleset.

"Ketiganya berisi e-mail yang sama!"

"Ya. Benar-benar sama." L menunjuk ketiga layar di hadapannya. "Coba anda baca subject dari ketiga mail itu."

.

.

**Subject **: **For Lawliet**

.

.

—_Untuk Lawliet._

.

.

Siapapun yang mengirim e-mail itu tahu kalau pemilik nama L, Denuve dan Coil adalah orang yang sama—**L Lawliet.**

.

.

.

**19**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**BASEMENT)**

"Matt! Ide bagusmu itu—_hosh_—ini?"

"Kita harus—_hosh hosh_—jaga jarak, Mello!"

Keduanya berlari kencang dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Mello menggeretakkan gigi, berusaha menangkap napas yang berterbangan dari mulutnya. Tidak sekalipun Matt menoleh ke belakang, kedua matanya yang kehijauan lurus menatap ke depan, benaknya merangkai ribuan taktik. Semuanya sama beresiko, sama mustahilnya.

Berbeda dengan video game, realita tidak punya _check point_ maupun _save_. Jika salah langkah mereka tidak akan kembali ke awal, tapi maju terus ke pemakaman.

Matt jadi berpikir untuk pensiun.

Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk pekerjaan berat begini. Tulangnya sakit semua, seperti kakek-kakek rematik. Mungkinkah dia harus mengurangi rokok dan bir?

_Sial._ Seharusnya dia bekerja di kantor pos dan menikmati rumah tangga dengan istri cantik dan anak lucu-lucu, bukannya dikejar-kejar monster dalam keadaan membujang begini. Jadi tentara memang berat.

Di belakang, dengung para penyengat terdengar mulai mendekat. M84 Stun Grenade yang tadi dia lemparkan memang tidak menimbulkan kerusakan kecuali kebutaan sesaat—namun itu lebih dari cukup untuk Matt.

Di pikirannya cuma satu : _jaga jarak._

"Mell!", Matt menoleh ke arah rekannya dan melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka. "Hitungan ketiga, berhenti dan lemparkan Grenade sejauh mungkin!"

"E-Eh?"

"Satu, dua—**TIGA**!"

Hanya bermodalkan refleks, Mello berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Dia mengambil manuver tajam, meraih Mashed-potato Grenade yang tergantung di pinggang dan membuka kunci _safety pin_ dalam satu sentakan. Dilemparkannya Grenade itu ke arah Varmit yang bergerombol di belakang. Matt menaikkan senapannya dan segera membidik tanpa ragu, mempercepat terjadinya ledakan beberapa detik.

**BANG!**

Grenade itu dihantam peluru dan meledak di udara.

**BOOM!**

Tubuh para Varmit pun pecah jadi serpihan darah, gumpalan daging dan percik lendir—lorong Basement itu diguncang dentuman Grenade, dinding bata bergemeretak runtuh. Mello nyaris terlontar ke udara, namun Matt sempat menindih tubuh Mello dan melindunginya dari ledakan, panas api nyaris melelehkan punggungnya.

Dengan susah payah Matt berusaha bangun dari tubuh Mello. Kakinya gemetaran dan seluruh tubuhnya menangis kesakitan, namun tak ada waktu untuk protes. Bahunya sobek terkena serpihan granat.

"Buddy, tidak ada pilihan lain selain _hit and run_." tukas Matt sambil membangunkan tubuh Mello, helm mereka telah terlempar ke sudut. Matt mendengar dengung marah dari balik tirai asap—masih ada musuh di seberang sana. Mereka tidak punya waktu lagi! "Japanese Hornet bisa menyemprotkan racunnya—dan percayalah padaku kalau kau_ tidak_ mau terkena racun itu. Satu-satunya cara cuma konfrontasi langsung, namun tetap jaga jarak! Kita tembak, lalu langsung lari lagi! Kau masih punya Flashbang?"

Mello menggeram. "Masih tersisa dua."

Matt nyengir. "Itu lebih dari cukup. Sekarang, angkat pantat besarmu dan ayo serang."

.

.

.

**20**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**THIRD FLOOR: CORRIDOR)**

Tergantung orangnya, namun ada cara untuk mengenali tanda-tanda jika seorang wanita marah pada pria.

Salah satunya adalah _mogok bicara._ Kaum hawa adalah mahluk paling keras kepala di dunia seperti kura-kura dalam tempurung. Jika mereka sudah memutuskan untuk mendiamkan seseorang, maka mereka akan_ terus_ diam sampai seseorang itu bertekuk lutut dan bersujud memohon ampun.

Gevanni tidak akan bersujud, namun ketegangan yang menggantung di udara nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Halle—"

Halle tidak menoleh meski langkahnya tampak dipercepat. Gevanni menyesali kenapa dirinya tidak ahli dalam hal menangani amarah wanita.

"_Agent_ Lidner, saya tahu kalau ini kesalahan saya—"

Wanita itu tetap dalam kebisuannya, tetap berjalan sambil memunggungi Gevanni.

Gevanni berhenti berjalan. Halle berjalan beberapa langkah lalu ikut berhenti saat dia sadar langkah rekannya tak lagi bergema, namun tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya yang ranum.

.

.

"Maafkan saya."

.

.

Halle menghela napas, lalu berbalik. Sinar bulan memberinya kilauan yang aneh. Bayang-bayang jendela berbentuk salib tampak megah di tembok bata. "Saya juga minta maaf karena bersikap konyol."

"Tidak, Agent Lidner. Kekesalan anda memang... beralasan." tangannya menggaruk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Gevanni memang jarang sekali berbicara dengan Halle dalam topik selain pekerjaan. "Bagaimanapun ini salah saya, _Agent_ Matt dan _Agent _Mello karena merahasiakan hal ini dari semuanya. Namun percayalah, saya—kami tak bermaksud buruk."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kami cuma tak ingin ada kekacauan—dan kami berpikir kalau L—"

"Saya _mengerti_." nadanya memberi penekanan pada satu kata. Mata mereka yang terhalang visor saling berpandangan. "Namun lain kali jangan... jangan menyimpan semuanya hanya bertiga, oke? Saya tak ingin dikecualikan—terutama dalam hal sepenting ini."

Meski tahu kata-katanya terdengar kekanakkan, namun Gevanni tetap mengangguk.

.

.

.

**21**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**FIRST FLOOR : LIBRARY)**

_/—_sa_ya minta untuk berkumpul di koordinat _[22-025-121-001]_arah selatan__. Sekian dan terimakasih._/

**PIP**

.

.

"Sinting."

Itu adalah komentar yang mewakili opini mereka berdua.

.

.

"Ini benar-benar sinting." Rushual menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya di balik visor tampak tidak percaya. "Misi observasi Level 1 naik jadi genosida level 3? Apa-apaan, ini lelucon yang buruk!"

"Amat sangat buruk." Ralph menambahi sambil bertopang dagu, lalu bangkit dari kursinya. "Apa boleh buat, lebih baik kita segera bergerak. Lebih aman jika kita bergabung dengan tim lain. _Quantities bring qualities_."

Rushual melihat layar PDA miliknya, memencet beberapa tombol di touchscreen, sebuah proyeksi radar terefleksi di meja kayu. Sekumpulan titik kuning berpencar di sana, berkedip-kedip dan berlarian di atas bentangan hologram hijau. Beberapa berwarna merah, datar dan tidak bergerak. Mereka menyaksikan warna merah itu dengan perasaan muram.

"Ada beberapa yang meninggal, ya." nada suara pria itu terdengar agak meringis. "Aku tahu pekerjaan ini berbahaya, tapi tetap saja rasanya tak menyenangkan."

"Yah, bukankah ini sudah resiko, Rushual? Orang-orang bertempur dan gugur. Yang meninggal jadi pejuang, yang tertinggal _tetap_ berjuang." matanya memandang titik merah di meja, diam dan takkan pernah kembali bergerak. _Mati._ Tak bernyawa. Pahlawan dalam perang. "Suatu saat—pasti suatu saat, titik kuning kita pun akan menjadi merah."

"Gaya bicaramu seperti tentara yang siap mati saja."

"Aku memang tentara, " Ralph terkekeh "dan aku siap mati."

Untuk beberapa waktu mereka terdiam sampai Rushual mendongkrak keheningan, "...Kita harus mencari rekan lain. Tim mana yang terdekat?"

"Hmm, koordinat [29-421-352-001] arah bar— Eh? Apa itu?"

Ralph menunjuk titik oranye besar yang berkelip di satu tempat kosong, terpisah dari titik-titik lainnya.

"Oranye... kalau tidak salah sinyal yang tak terdefinisi."

"Tidak terdefinisi? Itu artinya—jangan-jangan... _Ralph_!" Rushual menoleh tajam ke arah rekannya, mata berpandangan. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan... Ada Agent Barcelona yang masih _hidup_!"

.

.

.

**22**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**BASEMENT)**

Matt dan Mello tidak terdesak, melainkan _sangat_ terdesak.

.

.

Matt sudah menetapkan hati; kalau mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dan pulang ke New York, dia akan pensiun dari pekerjaan ini dan cari pacar (wanita, bukan om-om berkumis seperti yang dituduhkan Mello), lalu menikah dan buat anak.

Itupun kalau dia berhasil bertahan hidup.

Astaga, haruskah garis keturunan keluarga Jeevas berhenti sampai disini? Orang tuanya sudah tak ada, saudaranya sudah tak ada, keluarga angkatnya pun telah dikubur rata dalam tanah. Hanya dia satu-satunya harapan untuk meneruskan jejak marga 'Jeevas' di dunia. Kalau dia meninggal disini, bagaimana kelanjutan keturunannya? Masa dia harus menghadap ayah kandungnya di alam baka dan berkata sambil berlinang air mata, _'Maaf Papa, putramu gagal memberi cucu.'_

_Hell_, bisa-bisa ayahnya menyuruh dia lari seratus keliling di akhirat.

.

.

_Hit and Run_ bukan taktik terbaik—malah itu tidak bisa dibilang sebagai taktik. Lebih tepatnya, Hit and Run adalah usaha terakhir bagi tentara manapun yang sudah frustasi dengan keadaan, namun belum mau bunuh diri atau menyerah. Konyol, memang.

Lari, serang, lari, serang. Seperti kucing-kucingan dengan musuh, bedanya kucing yang_ ini_ punya racun sengat dan feromon. Sedangkan tikusnya punya granat, submachine gun, dan battle riffle. Tinggal lihat saja pihak mana yang ambruk duluan.

**BANG BANG BANG**

"_F*ckers!" _

Dia mendengar Mello menyumpah di sebelahnya.

Keadaan menjadi sangat gawat, _lebih_ gawat dari yang Matt perkirakan. Musuh terus berdatangan tiada habisnya sampai-sampai Matt lupa mana yang sudah ditembak dan mana yang belum. Dia sendiri tahu alasannya kenapa mereka terus berdatangan—feromon yang terlumur di sekujur tubuh Matt telah mengundang mereka untuk datang.

Feromon itu adalah neon sign yang berkelap-kelip dengan tulisan _'AYO SERANG AKU'_ di atas kepalanya.

Diam-diam Matt meratap kenapa dia selalu bernasib sial. Mau di Papua, mau di _Hispaniola,_ selalu saja dirinya jadi korban. Entah apes, malang, atau _super_ sial.

"Mello, aku sudah menetapkan hati—aku akan _pensiun_ setelah ini!"

"Diam, Matt!"

.

.

"Lari, Mello!"

"Tidak perlu kau bilang!" desisnya keras kepala.

Mello melempar flashbang dan mereka berlari, semakin jauh masuk ke dalam. Koridor bata akhirnya bercabang menjadi dua. Matt yang memimpin di depan mengambil jalur kanan tanpa pikir panjang. Mello mengikuti dari belakang, sama sekali tidak protes dengan pilihan Matt.

Dalam keadaan darurat begini bagaimana bisa protes?

.

.

**Grrrt Grrrt**

Samar-samar terdengar mesin.

**Grrrt Grrrt  
**.

.

Suara itu semakin jelas, semakin dekat seiring langkah mereka; Matt menajamkan telinga, berusaha menebak dari mana asalnya, di benaknya terdaftar berbagai spekulasi. Matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan dia melihat kilatan panel mesin terpasang di dinding, kontras dengan tembok bata di sekelilingnya.

_Kalau dugaanku benar—_

Tidak beberapa lama, mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah lift di jalan buntu. Lift itu kuno dan tua, sangat sempit dan hanya bisa mengangkut satu orang, namun masih bisa dioperasikan. Matt sangat berterima kasih pada bintang keberuntungannya akan kesempatan ini.

—_YES!_ _Thanks God! _

.

.

Matt menarik Mello dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga ke dalam lift. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia memencet tombol ke atas.

.

.

"MATT!"

Sebelum pintunya tertutup secara otomatis, samar-samar dia mendengar suara Matt di tengah dengung para Varmit.

"_Hasta la vista!"_

Dan hal terakhir yang Mello lihat sebelum lift benar-benar menutup adalah cengiran nakal dan jempol yang teracung ke atas.

—_see you again!_

.

.

Matt bersandar di pintu lift yang telah tertutup rapat, menatap rombongan penyengat yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Tangannya menekan bahu yang sobek, mengucurkan darah segar ke lantai Basement.

_Lift ini cuma bisa mengangkut satu orang. Dasar sial._

Tangan kanannya mengangkat Battle Riffle dan tangan kirinya mengambil Grenade. Adrenalin terpompa di tubuhnya dan mengalir bersama darah, mengisi setiap relung dengan perasaan terbakar. Jantungnya terasa hampir loncat dari mulut saking kerasnya dia berdebar.

_Mello _atau _aku. Hidup itu pilihan, Matt.  
_

Dengan giginya, Matt mencabut _safety pin_ dari Grenade. Dalam hati dia tersenyum.

_To bite the bullet, _gumamnya riang, _sekarang jadi benar adanya—situasi sulit yang tak bisa dihindari. Ha. Sebal. Kenapa di saat begini aku teringat 'dia'? Lupakan, Matt.  
_

Grenade pun dilempar tepat ke arah gerombolan Varmit yang tengah melesat. Matt membidik, lalu menarik pelatuk.

Mungkin sudah saatnya dia bergabung dengan keluarganya, keluarga angkatnya, dan _adiknya_ di akhirat

...semua sudah menunggunya di sana, kalau dipikir-pikir.

_._

_._

_._

**23**

**(Cordirella Central, Dominican Republic, Hispaniola**

**FIRST FLOOR : SECRET CORRIDOR)**

Mello tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh, namun dia lebih_ tidak_ bisa memaafkan Matt yang teramat bodoh.

"_BODOH!"_

**BUG**

Tinjunya bersarang di dinding.

Bagaimana bisa—bagaimana bisa dia lalai dan membiarkan Matt berlaku seenaknya?

Segala sumpah serapah mengalir lancar dari mulut Mello. Mulai dari bodoh, brengsek, _sneaky bastard, _asshole, sok hero, pahlawan kesiangan, pria bajingan, beefjerk, gamer panuan— walau yang terakhir tidak relevan dengan topik. Pokoknya dia marah, _marah,_ teramat marah sampai-sampai badannya bergetar karena menahan gelombang murka yang membanjir. Kepalanya penat, dihantam ratusan jarum di satu titik, suara berdenging nyaring di telinganya.

_Mail Jeevas, awas kau._

"Tidak, Mello! Bukan saatnya seperti ini! Bukan saatnya jadi lemah." tangannya mengacak rambut dengan frustasi. Tenang. _Tenang_. Harus tenang. Matt pria yang kuat dan tentara hebat. Dia akan baik-baik saja—atau paling tidak, dia takkan mati semudah itu. "Aku harus segera turun ke bawah dan menolong Matt."

Pandangan Mello yang kebiruan berputar mencari panel, atau tombol, atau bahkan _lever _yang bisa digunakan untuk menggerakkan lift agar kembali turun. Namun dia tidak menemukan apa-apa, lift itu hanyalah ruangan baja segi empat yang teramat sempit, kosong tanpa penggerak. Mello mendesis frustasi—jadi lift ini hanya bisa digerakkan dari bawah? Apa-apaan itu?

Samar-samar Mello berusaha mengingat hitungan jarak ketika lift itu berjalan. Kalau perkiraannya tepat, sekarang dia kembali ke lantai satu.

Dia melangkah keluar, setengah menyangka akan melihat gelapnya kondisi di dalam kastil, namun sebuah lorong tunggal telah menanti di hadapannya. Tidak ada jendela, hanya dua dinding bersih yang memanjang sampai ke satu pintu. Keramik di lantai pun licin, kontras dengan kondisi dalam kastil yang didominasi debu dan kotoran.

Putih, _putih _dan putih yang menyilaukan. Dua dinding putih, keramik putih, pintu putih dan gerendel putih.

Di atasnya berjejer lampu yang menyala.

Matanya membesar. Seharusnya di kastil ini tidak ada listrik.

.

.

Dindingnya dipenuhi banyak sekali laba-laba.

Mulai dari sekecil bintik sampai sekepalan tangan. Putih kusam, coklat maupun hitam, semuanya berbaris di dinding berplester, diam membisu seakan-akan mati suri.

Mello berjengit melihat mahluk yang selalu jadi musuh besarnya. Migraine semakin menjadi-jadi dan menusuk tanpa ampun, namun dihiraukannya hal itu.

Tangan Mello meninju satu laba-laba besar hingga rata. Darah memercik di dinding bersih.

Laba-laba lainnya tidak ada yang bergerak sama sekali.

_._

_. _

"—_h i j k lmnop—"_

_._

_._

Samar-samar dari balik pintu, mengalunlah sebuah nyanyian. Terdengar lugu, kekanakkan, namun datar seakan penyanyinya terlampau bosan untuk melantunkan lagu.

.

.

._"—q r s, t u v—" _

.

.

Kepalan Mello mengetat. Dia menggertakkan gigi.

_Suara siapa...?_

Pelan dan hati-hati seperti seorang pemangsa yang mengincar buruan, Mello berjalan mendekati sang sumber suara, senapan terangkat dalam kondisi siaga. Langkahnya menggema di lorong kosong ini. Gerombolan laba-laba di dinding masih tidak bergerak, lengket di tempat.

.

.

" —_w x, y and z—"_

_._

_._

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu yang juga putih.

.

.

"—_now you know my abc—"_

_._

_._

**click **

Pintu pun terbuka, dan Mello melangkah masuk.

.

.

"—_next time won't you sing with—"_

_._

_._

Tempat tidur itu besar dan putih, dan anak itu juga teramat putih, nyaris tak terlihat di antara tumpukan selimut berwarna senada.

Mello berkedip. Anak itu menoleh, tidak berkedip. Kedua matanya yang pekat memandangi Mello secara frontal. Sepasang mata hitam yang bisa menghisap segalanya. _Blackholes_.

Di tangannya merayaplah seekor laba-laba besar, hitam seperti matanya, kontras dengan berbagai putih di sekelilingnya.

.

.

"Selamat datang. Saya sudah menunggumu."

.

.

c**a**n **i **t**a**ngl**e** y**ou i**n my h**o**m**e**?

.

.

.

**AAAARGH saya pusing sama chapter ini ;A;**

**Soalnya udah wanti-wanti dalam hati, **_**'Pokoknya Near harus muncul di chapter ini!'**_** makanya alurnya dipercepet, padahal banyak hal yang mesti diceritain, jadinya terpaksa lompat-lompat setting. Saya sampai bingung ini yang mana itu yang mana, OTL**

**Huweee saya payah ;A;**

**Iya saya tahu kalau saya kejam sama Bang Mamat. Tapi apa mau dikata, plot mengharuskan begitu *ditendang Matt* **

**Mungkin banyak bagian yang makin nggak jelas disini, tapi chapter depan bakal ada jawabannya kok :D**

**Again, thanks for reading! Habis ini ada Sidenotes dan jawaban review seperti biasa ;D**

.

.

**SIDENOTES **(skip bila perlu)

1) Gnat : Salah satu nama lokal untuk nyamuk di Britain.

2) Wriggler/Wiggler : Larva dari nyamuk yang tidak punya kaki, dan bertubuh segmen. Hidup di permukaan air, dan cuma menyelam ke dalam kalau diganggu. Penampilannya rada mirip ulat bulu. Punya empat tahap perkembangan atau instars, setelah melalui semua tahapannya Wriggler akan bermetafosa jadi pupa.

3) Tumbler : Salah satu tahapan dalam metamorfosis nyamuk, yaitu pupa. Seperti Wriggler, Tumbler juga hidup di air. Setelah beberapa hari Tumbler akan naik ke permukaan dan menetas jadi nyamuk dewasa.

4) _Agent_ Ratt dan Guardner BUKAN OC. Mereka adalah anggota awal SPK yang mati karena Death Note di manga volume 8.

5)_ Agent_ Ralph Bay dan Rushual juga BUKAN OC.

6) The Gingerbread Man : Dongeng populer dari Inggris. Intinya tentang kue jahe yang berhasil kabur, namun pada akhirnya dia dimakan oleh rubah. Saya sudah pernah baca, dan menurut saya pribadi... Endingnya rada disturbing. Spoiler dikit nih, The Gingerbread Man punya peranan penting di fanfic ini.

7)Flashbang /Stun Grenade : Granat yang digunakan untuk membutakan sensor penglihatan secara sesaat. Butuh sekitar lima detik untuk menyembuhkan penglihatan menjadi normal lagi.

8) Scalpel / Lancet : Pisau kecil tajam yang digunakan untuk operasi atau seni(seperti mengukir kayu dll)

9) Hasta la vista : See you again.

10) To bite the bullet : Bertahan dalam situasi menyakitkan yang tidak bisa dihindari.

11) Sekedar kasih tahu, yang dinyanyiin Near itu _alphabet song _hahaha.

.

.

**REVIEW REPLY** (skip bila perlu)

1) **amiillio **: Tenang saja, saya usahakan cepet selama ide masih ada XD hohoho Matt memang awesome, nulis tentang dia justru lebih gampang daripada Mello—walau jadinya ngelenong terus! Dan hints MM banyak kok disini, apalagi di awal-awal Mello sama sekali nggak baikin Near hohoho. L pastilah sama Light—sejalan waktu mereka bakal lebih 'mesra' kokX3

2) **Anoctimo** : Taglinenya keren? Padahal saya nggak mikir apa-apa pas nulis itu... *digampar* Dan yap, Mello disini lebih playboy (atau lebih beruntung soal cewek) dibanding Matty. Matty nggak suka om-om, kok! Tapi entah kenapa banyak om-om yang suka dia *dihajar Matt* Fic zombienya mungkin habis cerita ini kelar :D (entah masih berapa chapter)

3) **Mayu Rockbell** : Soalnya di pikiran saya Matt itu justru uke—masih nggak rela kalau Mello uke, hehehe. L pastilah sama Raito, tapi di awal-awal mereka masih selekXD Soal foto Near... Nanti pasti dijelasin kok, yang penting Near ketemu dulu sama Mello hehehe. Nggak panjang kok, justru saya suka review yang panjang-panjang—lebih semangat jadinya!

4) **Orange Burst** : Alasan Mello dan Halle putus... Nanti ada ceritanya tersendiri, dan percayalah kalau semua peristiwa disini berkaitan satu sama lain (?) Makasih reviewnya ya! :D

5) **chizuru mo hamasuta** : Ah beneran bikin berkhayal tingkat tinggi? / Makasih reviewnya! :D

6) **DK** : Kan? KAN? MATT GANTENG KAN? *maksa* Hohoho asyik dong mimpinya jadi science fiction :D

7) **Amane** : Memaksa apanya neeh? Misterinya? Ceritanya? Pengetahuan abalnya? Kalau misteri sama cerita itu karena banyak yang belum terungkap, percayalah kalau semua detil disini udah saya rencanain :) Kalau pengetahuan abalnya, saya nggak bisa menyangkal kalau itu memang maksa huhuhu.. *aslinya anak IPS*

8) **Putri L **: Makasih ya reviewnya! :D Duo L penampilannya masih dikit disini, tapi kalau ceritanya udah keluar dari kastil mereka lebih eksis lagi kok!

9) **NatureMature** : AAAH TIDAK KENAPA KAU BOCORKAN ISI DRAFTKU? Yakk, saya nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu karena itu spoiler semua, neng. Tapi memang latar belakang keluarga Near pasti saya bahas disini. Dan masalah adeknya, itu karena jaman dulu sudah ada USG(?) Yah, anggap aja dia udah tau dari ibunya kalau adiknya bakal cewek. Kalau nggak salah setelah kehamilan tujuh bulan, gender bayi udah bisa dilihat :) Serangga biasa masih ada kok, dan soal Varmit nanti bakal dijelaskan di fic ini. Pokoknya tunggu aja kelanjutannya ;D

Soal penjahat aslinya siapa saya nggak mau ngomong, harusnya sih sejalan cerita bakal kelihatan jelas.

10) **Avacena Ice **: Nggak papa kok, saya juga harusnya udah nggak main-main ff tapi tetep aja main kesini *sweatdrop* Soal Near nggak bisa ngomong karena spoiler pisan, tapi Raito pasti sama L kok! Meski saat-saat sekarang mereka sama sekali nggak mesra, hahahaXD Aah, ada typo, ya? D: Padahal udah diperiksa tapi masih saja ada yang meleset OTL Hints MN pastilah ada, tapi di awal-awal jangan harap Mello mau baikin Near hehe... Trapped Bellboy saya udah blas nyerah, nggak tau mau dibawa ke mana itu fic D: Makasih review dan favenya ya! :D

11) **ochichi** : Near udah muncul! :D Sebenarnya nyaris aja saya tunda kemunculan dia di chapter depan, tapi untung berhasil juga dia nongol hehehe... Mello dan Near tentu ada romensnya, meski masih rada jauh banget DX Makasih reviewnya!


End file.
